


All Mixed Up

by signs_legal_document_with_glitter_pen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signs_legal_document_with_glitter_pen/pseuds/signs_legal_document_with_glitter_pen
Summary: 𝐰𝐞'𝐫𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬𝐰𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐨𝐞𝐬Sage is a weird kid.She's also Shiro's little sister. Well, adopted sister.Throw in an emo pilot, a flirty Latino, a techie with secrets, and an oh-so-loveable cook and, well...Things are about to get crazy.kick assgo to spacerepresent thehuman raceUpdates will be pretty frequent because I have no life but I'm also really lazy.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. make her mine

As she stepped out of the car, the first thing that hit her ears was the sound of laughter and happy screams. A group of young children played tag on the grass while the older ones sat around, talking and making the longest grass blade chains they could. It amazed her how children could be so happy when they'd lost everything.

The door chimed as she stepped into the building and she was greeted by a cheery employee no older than twenty.

"Hi, I'm Asher" she said, all smiles. "You must be Mrs. Shirogane." The Japanese woman nodded cordially. "You probably saw the kids playing outside. They'll be back inside in just a couple minutes. Why don't you come back around and take a look at the few left in here?"

Asher led her back into the rooms where a few boys and girls sat, some reading picture books, some chatting, some drawing. She pointed out each child by name, listing their likes and qualities.

"Hey, Miss Asher!" a young boy grinned, throwing his arms around the young woman. Asher smiled.

"Mrs. Shirogane, this is Brayden," she introduced. "He's a sweetheart. He loves music, don't cha, Brayden?"

"Yeah! I have a ukelele!" Brayden exclaimed proudly. The older woman smiled.

"Do you practice lots?" she asked gently.

"Whenever I can! I'm gonna be a musician!"

"Keep practicing, and one day, you will be great."

"Thank you, Mrs. Shirogane." Asher ruffled Brayden's hair.

"Oh," she said, as if suddenly remembering something. "The rest of the kids should be coming in. I'd better go get Sage. Would you like to come with me?"

Not a minute later, they were outside in front of a large tree. An intricate webbing of ropes hung from the limbs, criss-crossing in wild patterns.

"Sage! Time to come down!" A head of brown hair peered through the branches. Within seconds, a large, thick book was lowered to the ground. A small girl followed, dark curls splayed wildly around her round face. She couldn't have been older than three or four.

"This is Sage," Asher said, with considerably less enthusiasm. "She's, um, a special case."

"How so?" the Japanese woman asked. Asher bit her lip.

"My parents didn't want me," Sage spoke. The young woman looked uncomfortable.

"Sweetheart, why don't you head inside?" she suggested, giving Sage a small nudge. The girl stared at Asher for a moment, then walked off, clutching her book to her chest. Asher sighed.

"I'm very sorry, she's... a rather odd girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she keeps to herself. She only talks when she absolutely has to. I mean, what three year old goes days without talking? And by God, she's smart. But she's so odd. She sits in her bed or in this tree for hours, reading the dictionary. Most three year olds barely know their letters, and she reads the encyclopedia for fun."

"And what did she say about her parents not wanting her? Is it true?" Asher sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately. Her parents were of different races. Unfortunately, that was not a very common or accepted choice in the area she was born. Her parents decided that moving away wasn't worth the trouble and brought her here. She's been odd from the start." The Japanese woman considered this.

"I think I'd like to make her mine."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Thank you so very much for reading! This is my first work, so I'd really appreciate some feedback.** ****


	2. study session

  
**Sage: 7 Shiro: 16**

Shiro paid no mind when his door quietly swept open and hushed footsteps padded across his room floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his seven-year-old sister hop onto his and begin to twist a Rubik’s cube.

“Serendipity,” she stated simply. Shiro glanced up from his textbook with a smile.

“How do you know that word?” he asked, marking his page.

“I just finished the S section of the dictionary. Don’t tell Mom; I read the Ks earlier this morning and she only lets me read one letter a day.” Sage set down the now-completed cube. “It’s my word for the day. Like it?”

“Um, yeah. Great word,” Shiro said, making a mental note to look up what it meant later. “Wanna study with me, smart girl?” Sage gave a small gasp and nodded, dark curls bouncing, then climbed up quickly into Shiro’s lap.

Both siblings loved their study sessions. For Sage, it was an excuse to read Shiro’s fact-filled textbooks, which she wasn’t usually allowed to touch. Shiro got a “study buddy,” which made reviewing for his tests and exams much easier. And both loved to simply be with each other. The two had even pulled an all-nighter together once. Their mom had been livid, but her anger dissipated when Shiro came home with a 97 on the most important exam of the year.

“All right, time to review,” Shiro said. “Remember the moons of Pluto?”

“Charon, Nyx, Hydra, Styx!” Sage said, proud of her little rhyme.

“You missed one,” Shiro prompted. Sage pouted.

“Kerberos doesn’t fit in the rhyme.”

“That doesn’t mean you can forget about it.” Sage stuck her tongue out at her brother. “Fine. Do you remember Neptune’s?”

“Hm… Thalassa, Larissa, Sao, Naiad, Psamathe, Neso, Laomedeia, Halimede, Galatea, Despina, Hippocamp, Nereid, Proteus, and Triton,” Sage rattled off. Many more questions of this nature was asked before Sage interrupted.

“When can I go to the Garrison? Do I have to be sixteen like you?”

“No,” Shiro answered. “You can go when you’re fifteen, but with your brain, I think they just might take you a year early.” Sage beamed.

“I’m gonna be a fighter pilot!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

“What’s wrong with being an exploration pilot?” Shiro asked, faking hurt.

“And spend the rest of my life getting ice samples off of Kerberos?” Sage retorted. “No, thanks.”  
  


 **Sage: 13 Shiro: 22**  
Though the classroom was full, Sage could only look at a certain black haired boy. He was in the very back, staring out of the window with an expression that screamed boredom. Everyone else was exuberant. It wasn’t every day that world-famous pilot Takashi Shirogane came to visit a class.

The kids were asking questions left and right, and Shiro answered them all with a smile.

“All right, last question,” Shiro said. “Um… yeah? Yes, you.” The girl straightened.

“Who’s that?” she asked, pointing a long, lavender fingernail at Sage. “Is she, like, gonna be in our class or something? She looks, like, eleven.” Sage glared, and Shiro wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Actually, this is my little sister, Sage, and she’s thirteen. She’s going to help us out with the flight simulators today. Sage holds record high scores in all of our sims at the Garrison. She can beat me anyday, but she’s not old enough to actually fly yet.” The room erupted in exclamations of disbelief.

“No way. Her?”

“Yeah, and I’m the president.”

“Those simulations must be so easy.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” The teacher clapped loudly.

“All right, enough! How about we see how all of you fare against a Garrison simulation?” Shiro smiled.

“I got special permission to bring out one of our fighter simulations so that all of you could have a shot. I’m looking for next year’s cadets, so do your very best. You have one shot.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧ ･ ✧*:･ﾟ✧

As Shiro began calling out names for the flight simulator, Sage wandered over to where the black haired boy was standing, his hair in his face. He glanced up.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just looked like you could use someone to talk to. I’m Sage.” The boy stared for a second.

“Keith,” he muttered.

“You have really cool eyes,” Sage commented. “I wish my eyes were interesting.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“You don’t like having purple eyes?” Keith sighed.

“No. It’s weird.”

“God, you are so emo.”

“Wha-? No I’m not!”

“Yeah you are. You’re all like, ‘Ugh, the world hates me. Only Gerard Way understands.’ I’m just surprised you don’t wear black nail polish.” Keith looked uncomfortable at the last sentence. “Oh my God, do you?”

“N-No.” Sage grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her eyes. Tiny traces of black flecked his nails.

“You do!”

“Shut up,” Keith growled, snatching his hand back. “Look, just… ugh, nevermind.” Then, under his breath: “How do your parents deal with you?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he panicked.

“Dammit, sorry, I just… You must be… Oh, God, you’re adopted, aren’t you? Shiro’s… A-And you’re... I am… I am so sorry.”

You are such an idiot, Keith thought to himself. You just insulted Takashi Shirogane’s little sister! Have you seen him?! He could deck you in two seconds flat!

“You’re fine,” Sage dismissed. Keith raked his fingers through his hair. Cleary the topic was a sensitive one.

“C-Can I make it up to you?” Sage smirked.

“Well, if your parents will let you, maybe you can come get ice cream or something with me and Shiro. He’s always telling me that I need to hang out with someone my age instead of his Garrison flight crew.”

“Yeah, of course, I-”

“Keith Kogane?” Shiro called. “Your turn.”

As it turned out, Keith was a great pilot. He passed all of his classmates’ scores and kept going and going. But even Keith maxed out at level six.

“Step aside, amateurs,” Sage joked, pushing her way to the front. “How about I show you how it’s really done?” Keith stood from the chair, allowing her to take his place. She placed her palm on the scanner.

“Cadet 201902338, Sage Shirogane. Commence training at level thirty-two?” Whispers swarmed through the tiny room.

“Thirty-two?”

“No way!”

“Damn, she must be good.” Sage smirked.

“Commence level.” All eyes were on the screen as Sage effortlessly dodged asteroids, enemy fire, and rock outcroppings. The distraction was enough for a certain raven haired boy to slip away, filch Shiro's keys, and "borrow" his car.


	3. the chase is on

season one

episode one

part one

“This is a terrible idea,” Sage muttered.

“There’s someone in that pod,” Keith fired back. “We can’t just let them get captured. Who knows what the Garrison would do to them.”

“Fine,” Sage grumbled, parking her bike and slinging the bag of explosives over her shoulder. “Just saying, if I get expelled for this, you’re telling Shiro.” Keith sighed.

“Sage, you know Shiro isn’t coming back.”

“He is, okay? I know my brother better than anyone. He’s the last person that would fail a mission like that.”

“We can discuss this later, just go set the explosives,” Keith said, climbing off his bike.

“Where are you going?” Sage asked, raising an eyebrow,

“Just go!” Sage went.

“Why do I even tolerate this guy?” she grumbled to herself, typing the code and setting the trigger for the first bomb. “I guess he is practically my brother, but still. _My name is Keith, I’m soooo emo,”_ she mimicked. _“So mysterious. I’m a bad boy.”_

Second bomb. _“Sorry, I was too busy browsing Hot Topic to give a shit.”_

Third and fourth bombs. _“Look at my hair and my vinyls. They’re black - - like my soul.”_

She stepped away and triggered the explosives. From inside the main tent, she heard voices.

"Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro."

"Who are you?"

From this point onward, the conversation dissolved into a collection of insults and sarcastic remarks.

"Oh, man,” said a large teen as the group emerged from the tent. “They're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" At this point, Sage spotted the man being carried between Keith and a lanky Latino.

“Well, well, well,” she smirked, making her presence known. “‘ _Shiro’s not coming back.’_ Bite me.” Tossed the keys of her hoverbike from hand to hand. “Green, tall guy” she called, referring to the shortest of the group and the Latino, “You’re with me. Keith, take the big guy and Shiro.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Keith said, rolling his eyes.

"Are these things going to be big enough for all of us?" the… boy? Girl? Non-binary friend? asked.

“Yes,” Sage answered. “I built them.” The Latino let out a low whistle as the bikes started moving.

“Smart and gorgeous? Girl, you must be made of copper and tellurium, ‘cause you are cute.”

“Did you just flirt with my sister?” Keith growled. A look of pure terror entered the taller boy’s eyes.

“I, um-”

"Hey, we did all fit!" the largest of the group said happily.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" the Latino complained.

"We could toss out some non-essential weight," Keith said as Sage glared.

"Oh, right!” the taller said, glancing around hopefully. His face fell. “OK, so that was an insult. I get it."

"Big man, lean left!" Keith called as Sage ordered the same to her passengers. The large teen began commentating on all that happened behind them.

"Aw man! Mr. Harris just knocked out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine."

"Big man, lean right!"

"Guys?” the large teen asked nervously. “Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?"

“Haha!” Sage cheered. “Yeah it is!” The Latino started to panic.

"Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!"

"Yup," Keith smirked.

"What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!"

"Shut up and trust us!"

“Woo-hoo!” Sage yelled as they neared the ground in a free fall. The three Garrison kids screamed in terror. At the last moment, Keith and Sage pulled their bikes up, narrowly avoiding a crash.

“If you thought that was crazy,” Sage yelled, “Wait ‘till you see the one up ahead!”

“WHAT?!”  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"It's good to have you back," Keith was saying as Sage stepped outside.

"Heh. It's good to be back," Shiro replied

"So what happened out there? Where... were you?"

"I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an... alien ship but... somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed?"

"You should come see this."

“Um, you should see something else first,” Sage cut in. “Or maybe some _one_.” Shiro’s face broke into a disbelieving smile.

“Sage,” he breathed, pulling her into his arms. “Oh my God, you’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she joked. “I’ve got Keith to protect me.” For once, the girl couldn’t blink back her tears. “I’m glad you’re back.” Shiro broke the hug, cupping Sage’s face in his hands, unable to take his eyes off of his little sister.

“Your hair,” he finally said. “It’s so long, a-and its straight. That’s different.”

“Yeah,” Sage said, looking at the ground. “I got tired of walking around with a lion’s mane.”

“It looks good,” Shiro assured.

“Thanks,” Sage smiled. Keith led them inside, a slight smile across his face. He stepped up to his cork board and pulled the sheet off of its, revealing numerous pictures, diagrams, and a single, small mothman picture (which, though it was Sage’s personal favourite theory on the board, went unnoticed by everyone else in the room).

"What have you been working on?" Shiro asked

"I can't explain it, really,” Keith said. “After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda... lost and... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy, was telling me to search."

_So that’s what he’s been doing while I’m at school..._

"For what?"

"Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up." Shiro stepped back from the board and turned to the other three in the room.

" I should... thank you all for getting me out,” he began. “Lance, right?" Shiro held out his prosthetic hand to Lance, who hesitated before shaking it. He then offered his hand to the other two. Only the shorter shook his hand.

"The nervous guy's Hunk,” he/she/they introduced. “I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?"

"I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt,” Hunk began nervously, “but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?"

"I can't really put it together,” Shiro said, ending Hunk’s rambling. “I-I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do."

"Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture,” Hunk smiled. “Look it's his girlfriend." _Ah, so Pidge is a he._ Sage glanced at the photograph. Both people in the picture looked familiar.

"Hey, gimme that!” Pidge said, snatching it back. “What were you doing in my stuff?”

"I wa—I was looking for a candy bar,” Hunk stammered. “But then, I started reading his diary."

"WHAT?!"

"And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line."

"Frown... who?" Keith asked confusedly. Sage sighed.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element,” Sage explained. “Only this element doesn't seem to exist on Earth.” Hunk nodded, clearly pleased that at least someone knew what he was talking about.

“I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter." Lance grinned

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!"

"It's pretty fascinating, really,” Hunk said, pulling out a graph. “The wavelength looks like this." Keith grabbed it.

"Give me that." He held it up to one of the pictures on his corkboard. The graph matched a rock outcropping almost perfectly.

“Guess we know where we’re headed,” Sage commented. “Pack anything you brought. We leave in five.”

**1375 words! Please let a vote or comment and have a wonderful day, my amazing (but few) readers!**


	4. the blue lion

season one

episode one

part two

"... OK. I admit it. This is super freaky," Lance said as Sage tightened the straps on her guitar case. Keith had told her to leave the bulky thing at home, but Sage argued that they very well could be leaving for a long time if they did find this “Voltron.”

"I'm getting a reading," Hunk said, glancing at his device. The small group wandered into a cave. Sage glanced around the dim area, pointing her flashlight here and there. Blue carvings and depictions

"What are these?" Shiro asked.

"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about,” Keith replied. “They're everywhere around here."

“Hey, how come I was never told about these outings of yours?” Sage inquired, nudging Keith’s shoulder.

“You chose school,” Keith replied with a smirk. Lance ran his fingers along one of the carvings, fascinated. Suddenly, all the pictures lit up, bathing the cave in blue light.

"Whoa!" Lance exclaimed, clearly surprised.

“They've never done that before," Keith commented. Sage took a step back as she felt the ground tremble ever so slightly. Without warning, the ground beneath the rest of the team collapsed, sending the five deeper into the cavern via jagged, rocky waterslide. Sage, happy that she had not been subjected to this painful type of transportation, climbed carefully down so that she would not damage her precious gem of a guitar.

"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge queried.

"It... must be," Shiro replied

"This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here," Keith concluded, slowly approaching the blue robot. "Looks like there's a force field around it."

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Lance asked cautiously.

"No." Lance moved around, ducking his head in an attempt to escape the lion’s gaze.

"Yeah. The eyes are totally following me."

"I wonder how we get through this," Keith pondered, running a hand along the transparent surface.

"Maybe you just have to knock," Lance smirked, rapping his knuckles against the forcefield. Surprisingly, this did the trick. The shield came down, illuminating the area in blue once more. An image of an amazing robotic warrior filled Sage’s mind.

"Woah..." she breathed.

“Uh, did everyone just see that?" Lance asked.

"Voltron is a robot!” Hunk exclaimed excitedly. “Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!"

"And this thing is only one part of it!” Pidge added. “I wonder where the rest of them are."

"This is what they're looking for," Shiro confirmed.

"Incredible." The lion head lowered, opening its mouth to allow entrance. Pidge and Hunk drew back, terrified. Lance, though hesitant for a moment, ran inside, taking a seat in the cockpit.

"Here we go," he said. The seat then jolted forward, forcing a scream from his mouth as the controls activated. "Heheh! All right! Very nice!”

"OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware,” Hunk smiled. “We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now."

"Whoa, did you guys just hear that?" Lance asked.

"Hear what?" Keith asked back.

"I-I think it's talking to me," Lance said, pressing a couple of buttons. The lion jolted upward and released a loud roar. Hunk and Pidge screamed fearfully. "OK. Got it. Now let's try this."

A few more buttons later, the blue lion flew out of the cave, smashing the rock wall to bits on the way. Lance flew wildly, twisting, turning, and flipping in a way that made Sage’s stomach turn. Pidge and Hunk yelled again.

"YOU ARE THE WORST. PILOT. EVER!” Keith groaned, holding on for dear life.

"Isn't this awesome?!" Lance cheered as the lion ceased its flying and began running across the desert.

"Make it stop!” Hunk cried. “Make it stop!"

"I'm not making it do anything!” Lance retorted as the lion took off once more. “It's like it's on autopilot!"

"Where are you going?!" Sage screamed.

"I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it."

"What did it say, exactly?!" Pidge panicked.

"Well,” Lance explained, “it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of."

"Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them?” Hunk offered. “Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal."

"You don't understand,” Shiro cut in. “These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." Everyone’s gaze fell on the Samoan.

"... Oh. Never mind then."

The lion continued upward, soon breaking the atmosphere.

“No going back now,” Sage muttered. Shiro sent her a reassuring smile.

"Uh…” Hunk began, “Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!"

"They found me..." Shiro breathed, eyes wide. Sage gripped her brother’s hand tightly as if to say, _They won’t separate us again_. The ship began blasting at the lion and Pidge yelled, “We’ve gotta get out of here!”

"Hang on!" Lance warned, twisting wildly to dodge the flying lasers. "Ah! All right! OK, I think I know what to do!"

"Be careful, man!” Pidge warned. “This isn't a simulator!"

"Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator."

“We’re doomed,” Sage groaned.

"Let's try this!" Lance said, clawing at the warship

"Nice job, Lance!" Shiro praised.

"OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." Lance shoved the controls forward, angling away from earth.

"Oh, no!" Hunk yelled when he saw the alien ship give chase.

"They're gaining on us!" Pidge added.

"It's weird,” Lance noted. “They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing."

"OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good?” Hunk said. “I am not on board with this new direction, guys."

"Where are we?" Keith asked, changing the subject.

"Edge of the solar system,” Shiro answered.

“There's Kerberos," Sage said, pointing out of the window. “It takes months for ships to get out this far.”

“Sage is right,” Pidge agreed. “Yet we got out here in five seconds." A blue and violet swirling mass appeared before them.

"What is that?!" Hunk asked, ever cautious.

"Uh, this may seem crazy,” Lance said, “but I think the Lion wants us to go through there."

"Where does it go?" Pidge inquired.

"I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?"

"Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do,” Shiro said. “I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." Everyone glanced around, soon coming to an unspoken agreement.

"... All right,” Lance finally said. “Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." Sage shrugged.

“I’m down for that.”

And with that, the lion disappeared into the wormhole.


	5. the castle of lions

season one

episode one

part three

"Whoa,"Lance said as the lion exited the wormhole. "That was..."

"So sorry-" Hunk cut Lance off as he threw up in the back of the cockpit. Pidge adjusted his glasses nonchalantly.

"I'm just surprised it took this long."

"I don't recognize any of these constellations," Shiro said. "We must be a long, long way from Earth."

"The Lion seems to want to go to this planet," Lance pointed out. "I think... I think it's going home." The lion blasted toward the planet, tossing everyone around in the cockpit. The six grabbed onto anything they could hold: clothes, hair, arms, whatever.

"Guys, personal space!" Lance yelled. "Hunk, your breath is killing me. And Sage, I think your hair is in my mouth again."

"Blame Keith," she grumbled, twisting her long hair into a knot. "He stole my hair ties."

"Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious Wormhole?" the ever-cautious Hunk queried. "Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?"

"It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" Lance said, as if this answered every question they may have had.

"I don't know if you noticed," Keith shot, "but we're in an alien warship."

"Oh, are you scared?" Lance taunted.

"With you at the helm? Terrified."

"All right, knock it off!" Shiro said, breaking up the skirmish. "No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together."

"So, what do we do?" Pidge asked.

"First, we find out where we're headed. Lance?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. The Lion's not talking to me anymore," the Latino said. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something."

"I'm hearing it, too," Keith agreed.

"It's, uh-It's kind of a-a high-pitched squeal?" The team realised what the noise was as Lance smirked.

"Aw, Lance!"

"C'mon!"

"I'm gonna kill this kid"

"But seriously, there's a Castle up ahead." Everyone stared in amazement at the pristine white castle before them. The lion touched down in the courtyard and opened its mouth, allowing everyone to exit.

"Wow," Keith marveled.

"Keep your guard up," Shiro ordered. Pidge glanced at him.

"Something wrong?"

"My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." Once everyone was outside, the lion stood back up.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Hunk screamed. "I knew it was going to eat us! No!" The lion roared fiercely and the castle doors opened. Hunk hid unsuccessfully behind Shiro as the castle finished opening before quickly relaxing. "Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you."

Eerie silence hung in the air as the six walked through the castle. Hunk called out, "Hellooo?" The word echoed over and over in the empty hallways.

"Shut up," Sage hissed. "Haven't you ever seen a horror movie?"

"No way," Hunk shivered. "The trailers scare me so bad."

"From the size of the Lion, I expected these steps to be bigger," Pidge observed. A beam of light cut through the dark of the castle as an automated voice said, "Hold for identity scan."

"Why are we here?" Shiro demanded. "What do you want with us?" Torches lit up a hallway in answer. Pidge broke the following silence.

"I guess we're going that way."

The team followed the lights deeper and deeper into the castle, their footsteps echoing down silent, winding hallways. "Hello?" Hunk continued to call. "Hellooo?" The lights led to a large room. Everyone stopped walking.

"Hellooo?"

"Where are we?" Lance asked.

"It's some kind of control room," Pidge observed, looking over a console. Suddenly, it activated, raising two futuristic pods from the floor.

"Are these guys... dead?" Hunk queried. One of the pods opened, revealing a beautiful white haired girl. Sage let out a low whistle.

"Hello, gorgeous," she muttered to herself.

"Father!" she cried as the fell forward. Lance, being the closest to the girl, immediately caught her, red tinting his dark skin. He put on a flirtatious smile.

"Hello."

"Who are you? Where am I?" the girl asked, searching the vicinity for answers.

"I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms."

"Your... ears," the girl began, clearly confused

"Yeah?" Lance asked, just as confused as the girl.

"They're hideous," the girl said as Sage snickered. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them!" Lance retorted. "They heard exactly what you said about them!" In one fluid movement, the girl had Lance pinned to the ground.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my Castle?"

"A giant blue lion brought us here!" Lance cried. "That's all we know!"

"How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its Paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?"

"We don't know what you're talking about," Shiro interjected. "Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help."

"I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea," the girl answered, releasing Lance. "I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep."

"A princess," Sage said quietly, nudging Lance. "No wonder she looks so amazing." Lance nodded as if to say, "I know, right?" Allura placed her hands on the console, activating the controls.

"Okay, that's how that works," Pidge conceded. Then, the second pod opened, revealing an orange-haired man with an enormous moustache.

"Enemy combatants!" he yelled, launching himself at Lance. The Latino simply sidestepped, causing the man to lose his balance.

"Quiznak!" the man cursed. "You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees". Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so and-One, two, three-Sleepy time!" he finished proudly, snapping his fingers for effect. At this point, Sage had completely lost interest in the skirmish.

"It can't be..." Allura breathed.

"What is it?" Moustache Man asked immediately.

"We've been asleep for 10,000 years! Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization..." Allura looked enraged. "Zarkon..."

"Zarkon?" Shiro asked, clearly recognizing the name.

"He was the King of the Galra," Allura explained. "A vile creature and enemy to all free people."

"I remember now," Shiro said. "I was his prisoner." Sage reached up and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"He's still alive?" Allura asked. "Impossible!"

"I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron."

"He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does."

About an hour later, Allura stood at the console, a plate of odd green goo floating beside her.

"Princess, you must eat," Coran chided. "It's been 10,000 years!"

"I'm not hungry," Allura dismissed.

"Man, 10,000 years?" Lance marveled. "That's like one thousand plus ten."

"That's times ten," Keith corrected. Lance scoffed.

"Whatever, dropout."

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving," Hunk voiced.

"Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times," Pidge replied.

"Hmm... Good point." Hunk ate the food goo, despite the unpleasant taste.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago," Shiro marveled. "It must have been an incredible place."

"Yes, it was," Coran said solemnly. "But now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." The reality of the situation seemed to finally hit Allura, and the princess allowed Coran to comfort her as her crystal-blue eyes watered. Then, hearing tiny squeaks from her pod, she glanced up.

"Looks like we're not the last, after all," she said, smiling softly at four colorful mice.

Her peace was short lived.

Alarms began to blare and the screens lit up with the image of an enormous warship.

"A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" Coran cried.

"How did they find us?!" Allura asked, panicked.

"I'm not sure," frowned Lance, "but I bet it's Keith's fault."

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better," Keith fired back, "after getting us stuck on the other side of a Wormhole!"

"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!"

"Boys, this is neither the time nor the place!" Sage cut in, putting herself in between the quarrelling teens.

"This is no time to place blame," Shiro agreed. "It's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?"

"At their speed? Oh, well, uh, carry the two..." Coran muttered, counting on his fingers. "I'd say probably a couple of days?"

"Good!" said Allura determinedly. "Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" Hunk burped.

"Sorry!" he said sheepishly. "Food goo."

"Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?" Shiro asked.

"King Alfor connected the Lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the Lions' whereabouts," Coran explained. Allura pulled up an enormous map.

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed.

"These are coordinates. The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion," Pidge observed.

"Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage!" Coran smiled.

"Very observant," Allura praised. "That's because the Black Lion is in the Castle."

"To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the Castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present," Coran explained. Allura continued speaking.

"As you have found, the Lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The Quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain.

"The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion.

"The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion-"

"-Whope, hold up," Lance cut in. "Let me guess: Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" he finished with a grin.

"More like the flirty idiot who doesn't know when to shut up," Sage muttered, earning a glare from the Latino. Allura looked annoyed, but continued.

"The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." Hunk pointed at himself like, "Me?"

"The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion."

"What? This guy?" Lance asked disbelievingly. He and Keith glared at each other.

"Unfortunately," Allura said, "I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the Castle. After 10,000 years, it... might need some work."

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon," Coran assured. "They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not-It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." No one laughed at his pun.

"Um, 'scuse me, Pretty Lady?" Sage said, slipping her hand up as if in class. "What will I do?" Allura thought for a second.

"Um, I'm not sure," the princess stated. "I'm sure you can help with ground missions - that is, if you are skilled enough in combat. Honestly, I believe we have everything handled. If you wish, you can return to earth and complete your studies there."

"Oh," Sage said, her voice betraying her. So I'm dead weight.

"Don't worry," Shiro smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You've got a purpose to serve here." Then, straightening up, he said, "If Sage goes, I go. I'm not leaving her again; not today, not ever." Allura nodded with a soft smile.

"Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe," the princess finished.

"Awesome!" Hunk cheered. Then he paused. "Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lions turn into legs? Also, is this going to be a long trip? Because I have to pee. Do you people pee?" Good question, Sage thought.

"You know, we don't have much time," Shiro said, taking charge. "Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, Sage you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it."

"In the meantime, I'll get this Castle's defenses ready," Allura said. "They'll be sorely needed."

"I'll ready a pod and load in the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion," Coran said. Minutes later, the two teams were taking off into space. "We can only keep the Wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!"

"Wait-"

"Wait! What? No! OK-!"

"I did not receive the memo on this!"

Sage smirked, picking up a headset.

"Good luck!"


	6. quality time

season one  
episode one  
part 4

**So, quick author's note. There will be NO relationship between Sage and any of the other paladins (unless you really want me to put her with Pidge). I'm not very good at writing love stories, seeing as I've never been in a relationship myself. The bond between Sage and Keith is strictly a brother-and-sister bond as there will be Klance and Shallura in this story. (But of course, there will be a couple of Plance moments, some Lotura, a bit of Allurance, maybe Kidge, possibly Sheith. I ship it all.)**

**Also, two updates today because I forgot to update yesterday...**   
  
  
  


"So..." Sage said, leaning back on a light couch. "What are we gonna do?" Keith glanced at her silently.

"I'm going to my room," he muttered, standing abruptly.

"Nope!" Sage said, catching his wrist. "We are gonna talk about stuff and have some fun before shit hits the fan more than it already has." Keith rolled his eyes, but sat back down.

"Fine."

Silence.

"So do you think there's an alien race of Mothmen or something?" Keith asked after several moments. Sage snorted.

"Really? I'm trying to have a deep, heartfelt conversation and you want to talk about Mothman."

"Hey, don't pretend you aren't just as obsessed with Mothman as I am," Keith glared.

"OK, OK, geez," Sage said, then muttered, "Sir Grumpy."

"Shut up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're right, that's just your emo shining through," Sage smirked, crossing her legs. "You must be super devastated, y'know, seeing as there are no Hot Topic stores in space."

"I'm warning you," Keith grumbled.

"Aw, you're just in a bad mood again. C'mon, I brought my guitar. I'll play Welcome to the Black Parade for you."

"I don't even listen to My Chemical Romance!"

"Geez, sorry, I Write Sins. I like your style."

"I'm not emo!"

Minutes later, Keith was sitting criss-cross on Sage's room floor, listening silently as she played the intro to "I Write Sins Not Tragedies." A soft smile played on his lips, remembering the days when things were easier.  
  
  


_THREE YEARS EARLIER_

_"He's not coming," Sage said disappointedly. "Let's go home, Shiro."_

_"Give him a couple more minutes," Shiro said. "Maybe there was an accident on the road." Sage slumped over, staring at the door. She could have been at the Garrison, training on the flight simulators, but instead, she was sitting in an ice cream shop, waiting for a boy that probably wouldn't even show up._

_Then, the door burst open, revealing a very winded Keith._

_"Sorry I'm late," he said in between gasps. "My foster parents took some convincing and I had to run the whole way." Shiro beckoned him over with a smile._

_"Next time, let us know," he said. "We can give you a ride." Keith smiled slightly._

_"Thanks."_

_"Want anything?" Sage asked, grinning. "This place has got the best ice cream in town."_

_"Yeah," Shiro said. "We were just about to order something."_

_"Really?" Keith asked._

_"Really really," Sage answered. Keith stared at the menu board, looking lost._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Just... um... Well, I'm actually lactose intolerant," Keith said, taking a sudden interest in the floor tiling. Sage gave a tiny gasp. Keith glanced up to see a disbelieving Sage and smiling Shiro._

_"You, too?" Sage asked incredulously._

_"Wait, what?" Keith exclaimed. Sage burst out laughing._

_"I'm lactose intolerant, too!" Sage said with a smile. "That's why I love this place. You can ask for any of their flavors lactose free." Keith smiled slightly._

_Several minutes later, Keith was trying blackberry ice cream for the first time. He took a small, hesitant spoonful of it, Sage watching him excitedly._

_"So? How do you like it?" she asked._

_"It's... actually really good," Keith replied, spooning more into his mouth. "I didn't expect it to actually taste like blackberries." Sage grinned and dug into her cup of chocolate chip cookie dough. "But vanilla's still better."_

_"What?!" Sage exclaimed, nearly choking on her desert. Shiro smirked._

_"See? I was right," he said, taking another bite of his plain vanilla ice cream._

_"Heathens," Sage grumbled, stabbing at her ice cream angrily. "There are so many amazing ice cream flavors to choose from and you two choose vanilla?" The two nodded simultaneously._

_Sage let forehead hit the table._

_TWO YEARS EARLIER_

_Shiro pulled up to the small, blue house, Sage asleep in the back seat. They'd woken up at four that morning so they could be at Keith's place by five-thirty to pick him up. Since school was on break and Shiro had a few days off, they were driving to the beach. Neither Sage nor Keith had ever been, so naturally Shiro felt an obligation to take them._

_Keith emerged silently from the front door, a bag over his shoulders. He walked quickly to the car and got in the back with Sage._

_"Thanks again," he said quietly. "You really don't have to do this." Shiro smiled._

_"Yeah I do," he said. "You've never seen the ocean before, so I have to show you." He pressed the gas, sending them down the dim road._

_"You can sleep if you want," Shiro said after a few minutes of silence. "We've got a long drive ahead of us and I'm pretty sure you don't usually wake up this early."_

_"I'm not tired," Keith said, stifling a yawn. Shiro chuckled._

_"Sure you're not." Within moments, the black-haired boy was sound asleep._

_About an hour later, both Sage and Keith were slowly waking up. Sage's curly hair was sticking up every which way, forming a messy, golden-brown halo in the morning light. Keith's was all in his face. He raked it back with his fingers._

_"Morning," Sage muttered. Keith only nodded in return, glancing at her black-and-white flannel pajamas. "What? It was four in the morning when I woke up and you're practically my brother so yeah, I don't care." Keith rolled his eyes._

_"You two had better not bicker the whole way," Shiro warned. "Otherwise you're both walking."_   
  


_Several hours, three rest stops, and seven cups of coffee later, the three arrived at the small cabin they would call home for the next few days. Sage was out of the car before it even stopped, nearly tripping over her own feet as she ran to the cabin, curly hair flying behind her._

_"Slow down!" Shiro laughed as he turned off the car, stepping out as well. Keith watched with amusement as Sage inspected every corner of the tiny building._

_"It's soooo cool!" Sage yelled, bouncing on her toes. "Can we go to the beach now?"_

_"Right now?" Shiro asked. "Aren't you tired?"_

_"Nope! And I have my swimsuit under my clothes. Besides, the water's like a hundred yards away. I can see it from here!" Shiro made a vague gesture of agreement and Sage sprinted off across the sand, dragging Keith with her, of course._

_Sage stopped abruptly at the water's edge._

_"What's wrong?" Keith asked. Sage whispered something inaudible. "What?"_

_"I... I can't swim."_

_Silence._

_"Well, what are you waiting for?" Keith asked suddenly. "C'mon, I'll teach you." Sage looked up at him._

_"Really?" Keith smiled slightly._

_"Of course. Come on, get in the water." Keith peeled off his shirt, leaving himself in dark red shorts while Sage slipped off her hoodie and jeans to reveal a high-necked black, white, and grey one piece. "Don't worry," Keith smirked. "I won't let you drown."_

_"Yeah, 'cause Shiro would kill you."_

_"True," Keith admitted, stepping into the water and holding out a hand. Sage grasped it tightly. "All right, let's get in a little deeper," Keith said, pulling Sage a bit further out. "Okay, so when you swim, you want to keep yourself as close to the surface as possible. So, um... here, hold my hands and flatten yourself out. Okay, good, so now..."_   
  
  


_LITTLE BONUS FOR YOU GUYS..._

_"Shiro! Shiro, look, I'm swimming!" Sage called as her brother approached the two teens._

_"You sure are," Shiro smiled. "Did Keith teach you?"_

_"Yeah, he's- Hey, where did he go?... OHMYGODKEITHISDROWNING!" Sage screamed, seeing the black-haired boy at the bottom of the shallows._

_"No I'm not," Keith grumbled, popping back up, his hair flattened by the water. Sage immediately hugged him._

_"I hate you!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know."_


	7. red retrieval

season one

episode one

part five

"You made it!" Allura cheered as Hunk and Lance entered the bridge.

"Yeah, just barely," Lance complained. "That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!"

"Think how I felt," the larger teen retorted. "I am Hunk!"

"Yeah, we had a tough time, too," Pidge said, with a smile at Shiro that screamed anything but "hard time."

"Did we find the Red Lion yet?" Shiro asked.

"Allura just located it," Coran assured. "There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!"

"They're here already?"

"Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting—I-It's more of an art than a science." Suddenly, a transmission enveloped the castle's screen, showing a fierce Galran general.

"Princess Allura," he began, "this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." The video feed ended before Sage could give him the finger.

"All right, let's not panic," Shiro said calmly.

"Not panic?" Hunk sputtered. "Th-The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four Lions."

"Technically, only three working Lions," Pidge corrected

"That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working Lions an-and a Castle that's, like, 10,000 years old."

"Actually, it's 10,600 years old," Coran said. "You see, it was built by my grandfather—"

"Thanks, Coran," Hunk interjected. "Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!"

"Wait!" Sage exclaimed. "Doesn't this Castle has a particle barrier we can activate?"

"How did you know that?" Allura asked.

"I read one of the manuals after I was done hanging out with Keith. This castle is amazing." Lance gave Allura a flirtatious smirk.

"Girl, you've already activated my par—"

"Lance!" Shiro yelled.

"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever," Coran explained. "The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last."

"Panic now?"

"No," Shiro said. "We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly."

"I say we pop through a Wormhole and live to fight another day," Lance offered.

"I second that," Hunk said. "Yes. I mean, we tried to find all the Lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I man, I guess we could form a... snake? Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about."

"Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." Coran glared.

"We can't just abandon Arus," Pidge objected. "The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them."

"Okay," Hunk conceded. "If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we—hisss out of here."

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway," Keith scowled. "Staying is our only option."

"Here's an option," Lance snapped. "Shut your Quiznak."

"I don't think you're using that word correctly," Sage said coolly.

"Oh, what do you know, Nerd?"

"We're staying," said Keith.

"Leaving!"

"Staying!"

"Snake!"

"Guys, stop!" Shiro chided. "Princess Allura, these are your Lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" The princess glanced around, clearly feeling pressured.

"I... I-I don't know."

"Perhaps your father can help," Coran offered.

"My father?" Allura asked incredulously. Coran led the princess off into another room.

Soon, Allura returned in a beautiful suit, her wavy white hair gathered into a neat bun by what must have been magic. Come on, all that hair in a perfect bun like that? Sor-cer-y.

"You five Paladins were brought here for a reason," she said, determination shining in her blue eyes. "The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe's only hope. We are the universe's only hope." Shiro smiled.

"We're with you, Princess."

Allura led the six into the armory

"Your suits of armor," she announced, motioning to five colored outfits. Everyone was excited. "Oh, and Sage," the princess added. "I have one for you as well." Allura beckoned the girl to another room.

"This will be your suit of armor," Allura smiled, motioning to what looked like Shiro's suit inverted. Sage grinned.

"Oh, yeah."

"Boys, it's time to suit up!" she heard Shiro call from the other room. The six changed clothes quickly.

"The Bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron," Allura said, revealing four colored objects. "It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin." Keith's bayard became a long sword, Lance's a rifle. Hunk got a handheld cannon, which he nearly dropped. Pidge recieved what seemed to be a grappling hook or a small knife.

"Aw, you got a cute little bayard," Lance teased. Pidge jabbed his bayard into Lance's side, sending an electric shock through the Latino. Lance let out a high scream.

"Yeah," Pidge smirked. "It is pretty cute."

"Shiro, I'm afraid your Bayard was lost with its Paladin," Allura informed.

"I guess I'll just have to make do," Shiro conceded.

Not long after, the team was gathered on the bridge once more.

"You'll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak's ship," Allura explained.

"That's a pretty big ship," Keith said. "How are we gonna know where the Red Lion is?"

"Oh, it's not a matter of 'we'. It's a matter of 'you'," Pidge answered.

"Pidge is right," Hunk agreed. "Once we get you in, you'll be able to feel its presence and track it down."

"Yeah," Lance began, "You know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?"

"Yeah," Keith glared. "You made fun of me for that."

"And I'm proud of that, but turns out it's exactly like that mumbo-jumbo."

"Keith, remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental," Allura warned. "You'll have to earn its respect."

"All right," Shiro said. "Here's our plan of attack."  
  


════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Shiro, Keith, Pidge, and Sage came onto the Galra ship undetected. The red and green paladins held their bayards, ready for a fight. Suddenly, Shiro froze up. Sage grabbed his shoulder.

"Shiro? Are you okay?" she asked, her tone slightly panicked.

"I've been here before," Shiro breathed. "After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought us here."

"So, that means your other crew members, they might be held captive here," Pidge said. "We've got to rescue them!"

"Pidge, we don't have time," Shiro said, regret lacing his tone. "We have to get the Red Lion and get back to Arus."

"But we can't just leave prisoners here!" Pidge argued.

"Look, no one understands that more than me, but, in war, we have to make hard choices. Now, let's get moving."

"This is neither the time not the place," Keith whispered to Sage. The girl smirked.

"I don't know; looks pretty slick so far."

"No!" Pidge yelled, grabbing their attention once more. "Commander Holt is my father. He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos Mission with you."

"Commander Holt is your father?" Sage asked, realization coming over her.

"Yes. I've been searching everywhere for him and my brother," Pidge cried. "And I'm not going to give up looking when I'm this close. I won't!"

"I'm coming with you," Shiro said.

"What?" Keith protested.

"I remember where the prisoners are held. Keith, Sage, you go find the Red Lion."

"By ourselves?" Sage asked.

"Minor change of plans," Shiro dismissed. "You'll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus. So—" A nearby door opened. "Run!" Shiro and Pidge sprinted off down one hall and Sage dragged Keith down the other. The two found themselves at a fork in the walkway.

"Great," Keith grumbled. "Now, which way?" he asked, staring at the Galra emblem before them.

"Um, how about not the way the killer robot guards are coming from?" Sage offered.

"Good point." They ran off once more, but soon found themselves in the same place as before.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Keith growled.

"Calm down," Sage said. "Remember, 'Patience yields focus.'" The raven-haired boy took a deep breath.

"Patience...yields...focus..." he muttered. Keith smirked suddenly. "Gotcha! C'mon." He grabbed Sage's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"Wow," Sage breathed minutes later as the two stood in front of the red lion.

"Bingo," said Keith proudly, placing his hand on the lion's barrier. "Let's get out of here Open up." Nothing. "It's me. Keith. Your buddy. It's me! Keeeeeeiiiiith, your—I. AM. YOUR. PALADIN!"

"C'mon, Lion, Keef's talking to you," Sage muttered, kicking the forcefield. The room suddenly swarmed with sentries, all with guns trained on the two teens. Sage stepped in front of Keith immediately, activating her shield.

"What are you doing?!" Keith yelled.

"Protecting you!" Sage yelled back. "You just keep focusing and bond - AH!" Sage cried out as she was thrown against the hard barrier by an exceptionally powerful blast. Her head snapped back against the forcefield and she crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

"Sage!" Keith called, panic building in his chest. He then glared at the sentries, activating his bayard.

"No one hurts my family twice," he growled, running at the automatons, but was soon overpowered. He grabbed Sage, closed their helmets, and slammed a hand on the button to open the airlock, sending the sentries into the void of space. Unfortunately, the pull was too much for him as well, and Keith lost his grip. Before he could spiral into the black, the Red Lion caught him.

"Good kitty," Keith smirked, still holding Sage. "Let's roll."

"You guys made it!" Hunk cheered.

"Kitty Rose has left the stage!" Pidge yelled across the comms.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Lance said.

"I hope I stopped that cannon," Hunk said nervously. "I could barely make a dent in it!"

"Wait a minute, where's Sage?" Lance asked. "I don't hear any snide remarks."

"She's with me," Keith answered. "She hit her head when she got blasted by those sentries."

"Is she okay?" Shiro immediately asked.

"I-I mean, she's not bleeding," Keith said, slightly scared of Shiro's "protective big brother" mode. "She's breathing fine."

"Bring her in, Keith," Allura instructed. "I'll get a healing pod set up."

"Thank you, Allura," Shiro said over the comlink.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

"All right, you two," Shiro called. "Time to sleep." Sage and Keith sprinted up the beach, racing each other. Keith, with his height advantage, won and took revenge by rushing in and locking the door behind him.

"Hey, open up!" Sage laughed, pounding on the door.

"Not until you promise never to eat my snacks again," said Keith from the other side.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Sage promised. Keith let her in.

Sage and Keith glanced at the sleeping arrangements, and both realized the same thing at once.

Two beds. Three people.

"Sage, you're with me," Shiro said. Sage scoffed.

"Okay, sexist pig, lookie here," she began. "How about you put the two people who would actually fit in one bed together?" Keith's expression was intensely awkward. "Keith is like a brother to both of us; he would never try anything. Besides, if he did, I'd kick him in the crotch."

"You'd kick me in the crotch for fun," Keith muttered.

Shiro sighed, still hesitant.

"I-If it makes things any better," Keith stuttered, clearly nervous of what he was about to say, "I'm actually gay." He looked down as if ashamed.

"Sorry," Keith whispered.

"Sorry?" Sage asked. "What for? Shiro brings his boyfriend Adam home all the time. The things I hear-"

"Sage!" Shiro yelled, going red. "Anyway, bottom line is, you've got nothing to be afraid of here." Keith smiled.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Sage clapped loudly.

"O-kay," she yelled. "So, the atmosphere in this place is getting to emotional for me. Imma just..." she stepped sideways into the bathroom.

She emerged fifteen minutes later in her flannel pajamas, her curly hair dripping wet. She came up silently behind an unsuspecting Keith...

And wrung out her hair over the back of his neck.

"Sage!" he screamed, throwing down his phone. "What the hell?!" Sage burst out laughing. "That's it! Shiro, Sage just volunteered to sleep outside!"

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

2129 words!


	8. let the training begin

Sage felt herself beginning to wake up. She couldn't remember much from the previous day, but before she could scour her mind, whatever forces holding her up decided that she didn't need their help anymore. This left her flat on the floor with not nearly enough energy or willpower to stand up. Suddenly, the alarms sounded.

"The Castle's about to be destroyed!" Allura yelled over the loudspeaker. Sage scrambled to her feet, pulling her armour on as fast as she could. Luckily for her, she had practice, as she often woke as the five minute bell rang at the Garrison. However, something told her that she didn't have five minutes at her disposal now.

"Go, go, go!" Allura urged. "We need Voltron now! Hurry! We can't survive much longer!" Sage scrambled to her feet, sprinting down the hallway. She heard Coran mutter something in the background.

"Oh, no! Allura is dead!" the Altean man screamed. Sage ran faster. "Oh, it's horrible! Her head fell off! Wait! What? Her severed head is trying to speak to me!" Sage skidded to a stop in the Command room where the two Alteans stood. "What is it, Allura's head?" Coran asked dramatically. "What are your final words?"

"Coran," Allura said, deadpanned.

"Oh, yes, Princess, I'm listening," Coran crooned.

"It's over."

"Oh, I know! If only Voltron had been formed." Coran noticed that the crew was gathered in front of him. "Oh! Time!"

"I guess this isn't an actual attack," Shiro said.

"And it's a good thing it wasn't because it took you..." Allura turned to her advisor. "Coran?

"Seventy-five degrees," Coran announced. "Oh, sorry. No, this is a meat thermometer."

"However long it was, it was too long," Allura scolded. "You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro and Sage are in uniform, and Sage just came out of a healing pod! Keith, Pidge, Hunk, where are your bayards? And where is Lance?"

Right on cue, Lance ambled into the room, looking refreshed.

"Good morning, everybody," he greeted. "What's going on?

"Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order," said Allura angrily. "We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well. Guess which one failed."

"Hey! You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man," Hunk countered. "Monday night, I was on Earth. Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. That's a lot to process in, uh... I-I don't know. What day is today?"

"It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement," Coran grinned. "Hump day!"

"Um, Wednesday," Sage simplified, glancing at her watch.

"It's a lot to process," Hunk finished.

"You must understand the stakes of our mission. Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations," Allura said as she pulled up a universal map. "So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe. Earth is here. An attack on your planet is inevitable."

"Oh, no," Hunk said fearfully.

"Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon." At this point, Sage tuned out, knowing that the conversation didn't concern her.

Several Voltron drills later, Allura pulled Sage into the training room.

"Two, two, one, two," Coran said, testing the microphone as Sage walked in. "Okay, listen up, guys. The paladin code demands you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack. It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on?" Hunk asked.

"Get ready," Shiro warned.

Needless to say, the team was a wreck. Hunk and Pidge were out within seconds.

"Protect your teammates or no one will be there to protect you!" Coran instructed. "Time to increase intensity!"

"You keeping up over there, Keith?" Lance asked.

"Just concentrate on keeping me safe," Keith glared.

"Me?" Lance scoffed. "I own this drill. You're the one who needs to concentrate." The Blue Paladin then let out a very feminine scream as one of the drones shot at him and moved aside. Keith was hit, taking with him Lance's source of protection. Both boys fell through the floor with yells.

Sage and Shiro shifted to stand back to back, shielding each other. If only my shield covered a wider area, Sage thought. In that very moment, her shield became long and curved, protecting her and Shiro's sides as well as her front.

"Yeah!" Sage yelled happily. "I got you covered, Big Bro!"

"Nice!" Shiro said, glancing back momentarily to smile at his sister. This second of lost concentration was all it took for his own shield to dip and a drone to shoot him in the arm. As he fell through the floor, Sage's shield expanded into a dome.

"That's what I'm talking about!" she grinned.

"Now the most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron.," Coran explained. "Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron. So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between paladins."

An image of a beach cabin appeared in front of Sage and she smiled, remembering the good times she had there. She took a deep breath, relaxing.

"Good!" Coran praised. "Keep focusing! Only one to go!

"Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!" Keith yelled.

"I wasn't!" Pidge countered. "Hunk was rooting around in my head!"

"I thought we were open," said Hunk innocently. "You can look in my head hole."

"Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes!" Coran yelled. "Clear your minds! Good! Almost there. Now, form Voltron. Yes!"

Pidge's image flickered once more.

"Pidge!" Lance groaned.

"I'm done with this!" Pidge shouted, throwing down his headband. "Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!

"Oh, come on, Pidge, we're starting to get the hang of this," Shiro pleaded. Pidge looked broken.

"I'm just... I'm just tired, okay?" Shiro nodded.

"Okay. Let's take a break."

"You have been working hard," Coran agreed. "Maybe it's time to relax a little." And the paladins relaxed... that is, until a certain white haired princess came in."

"What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training! And where's Sage?"

"Just resting a bit," Coran answered to her first question. "You know, you can't push too hard."

"Wait a second," said Shiro, suddenly noticing his sister's absence as well. "Allura's right. Where's Sage?"

"I'll check the cameras," Coran said, dashing off to do just so. Within moments, he was back. "She's down that hall to the right," he announced.

"I'll get her," Shiro said at the same time as Keith. The two glanced at each other, shrugged, and then went down the hall together.

Meanwhile, Sage was reliving the worst day of her life.

She was at the foot of the Holts' stairs in her nightwear. Sage's curly hair hung haphazardly around her face. She and Katie had heard commotion from downstairs, but Sage was the only one bold enough to go find out what it was. She froze when she saw the newscast.

"No..." Sage whispered. "No, no, no. No! NO!" She was screaming by this time, tears blurring her already-faulty vision. "He was all I had left," she breathed, sliding against the wall. Colleen rushed over, gathering the wide-eyed girl into her arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry, baby." Katie had come down by this time and had a hand over her mouth, staring at the television.

"Mom," Katie said brokenly.

"I know, sweetheart," Colleen whispered, pulling Katie into the embrace as well.

Sage tore away from Colleen suddenly.

"I don't believe it," she growled, glaring at the TV.

"They're gone," said Colleen sadly. "We just have to keep going, baby."

Sage always loved it when Colleen called her "baby." It made her feel like she had a mother again. It always calmed her down, made her feel better. But not this time.

"NO!" she screamed, slamming her fist straight through the drywall beside her. She rushed upstairs then stumbled back down, clutching the bag she had brought for the night.

"Sage! Sage, baby, where are you going?" Sage threw open the door and shoved on her sneakers.

"To get Shiro back!" she yelled, stepping outside despite the pouring rain.

"Sage, you can't get him back, he's gone. We'll get through this together, I promise. We three girls, we're a family now."

"I don't have a damn family!" Sage screamed. "You are not my family! My family didn't want me! A-And now, the closest person I have to the real thing is up in space somewhere, and he needs my help!" And with that, Sage slammed the door, sprinting out into the pouring rain.

Sage couldn't count the amount of times she's slipped on the wet concrete. Her knees and palms were a bloody mess and her face was stained with countless tears and raindrops alike.

It was past midnight when she turned up on the doorstep of a small desert house. She was soaked through and through, her light pajama pants now deep red. She knocked on the door. A couple moments later, Keith appeared in the doorway.

"Sage, what the hell are you- Oh, my God, what happened?" Keith pulled her inside and sat her down on the couch, then got the first aid kit to patch up her deep scrapes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, carefully cutting the legs of her PJs to just above her knees.

"Sh-Shiro," Sage stammered, tears still streaming down her face.

"What about him?"

Silence.

"C'mon, Sage, talk to me."

"H-He's gone. He's up in space and the Garrison stays he's dead but I know he's not, Keith! I need to go up there and get him!" Keith sighed.

"Sage, you're just upset-"

"Hell yeah I'm upset! My brother, the closest thing I have to family is up in space, going through heaven knows what and the Garrison won't lift a finger to help him!" And with that Sage fell silent, tears making their way down her cheeks.

Keith sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll figure this out...

"I promise."

Sage gasped as she re-entered reality. She swiped the simulator headband off of her head and threw it onto the floor, shattering the piece of equipment. Shiro and Keith turned the corner, both wearing worried expressions.

"Hey, Clary Sage," Shiro smiled gently, keeling in front of her, using her old childhood nickname. "You okay?" Sage took several deep breaths.

"Yeah," she lied. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Shiro asked. He always did know when she was lying.

"I'm fine, Shiro," Sage growled. She pushed herself up off the ground just as Allura appeared in all her white-haired, pastel-dressed glory. Sage envied how her hair could be so curly and fluffy yet still be so beautiful.

"Sage?" she asked in that proper accent of hers. "May I speak with you? Alone, preferably. Oh, and Shiro, Keith, you're needed in the training deck."

The two left, though reluctantly.

"Come," Allura said, striding off to a different part of the castle, not bothering to look back to check if Sage was following. Soon, the princess placed her hand on a small scanner, opening the doors to a large bedroom. "Welcome to my chambers," Allura said with a smile. Sage tentatively sat on the edge of the beautifully built bed.

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked the taller girl before her. Allura sat in a wooden chair across from her.

"Before I begin speaking," she said, "you must understand that none of what I'm saying is fact. It is simply theories which I have come up with in the past several doboshes." Sage nodded, despite having no idea what a "dobosh" was. Allura took a deep breath.

"I believe you may have Altean blood." Silence.

Sage snorted.

"Good one," she said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I'll believe that when Keith is actually a Galra and we're attacked by Shiro's evil clone. And, wait, let me guess, there's actually a hidden Altean civilization somewhere in the folds of the space-time continuum." Allura let out a measured breath.

"Sage, I'm serious."

"Then please, princess, explain yourself," Sage said, crossing her legs. "I've heard a lot of crazy conspiracy theories but this is the weirdest of them all."

"First," the princess began, "tell me about your life."

"O-kay... So my parents gave me up because they came from different racial backgrounds. I was an odd kid, always reading and never talking much. The Shiroganes adopted me what I was three. I hold records on all the flight simulators at the Galaxy Garrison and I began my schooling there when I was fourteen as a fighter pilot.

"A few months later, Shiro disappeared and Keith and I began working on our conspiracy theories and our mythical quest to pass the time mostly. Then, a year later, Shiro crashed back onto Earth, we found the Blue Lion the next day, and you know the rest."

"You said you held records back on your planet," Allura pointed out. "How old were you and how old were your competitors?"

"Um, I was thirteen, the others ranged from fifteen to in their twenties."

More silence.

"So... can I go now? I'd like to train some as well." Sage went to stand, but Allura pulled her back down.

"I'm nearly certain you're at least past Altean," the princess said fervently. "You don't know much about where you came from, you were able to interact seamlessly with your suit's functions, and your simulator headband drew you into your memories very strongly. If you don't mind, I'd like to test a bit of your blood."

Sage drew in a deep breath, running her fingers through her straightened hair.

"No." Allura looked insulted.

"What do you mean, 'No'?" she seethed. "Altea was one of the greatest civilizations in the known universe! You should feel honored to be a part of it!"

"Yeah, well, they couldn't have been that great," Sage glared. "They sounded like chihuahuas: lots of threatening and nipping but never actually going for the kill."

"Alteans are creators, not fighters!"

"Every civilization needs its fighters, otherwise you get obliterated."

"Do not speak of Altea like that!"

"Or what? What will you do, huh? You forget that the world no longer sits at your feet. You're not a damn princess anymore! You're just another person getting dragged into this war. Let me tell you something, Allura: death doesn't discriminate and I doubt Zarkon does either. He will kill you just as readily as he will kill any one of us. We are out here about to risk our lives for someone we don't even know we can trust. We are a million miles from home.

"You may not have a family anymore, but others still do. Pidge's mom? She's lost a son and a husband and now Pidge has been torn away from her, too.

"Hunk's parents are miserable at the loss of their amazing son. Who's going to help cook and bake? Who's going to play with all the young ones?

"Lance's abuela, his brother and sisters, nieces, nephews, cousins, tios, you name it, are already missing him. You don't understand what you are putting them through.

"This is all your fault! If your people had been stronger, none of this would have happened. If your father hadn't trusted Zarkon, none of us would be here right now!"

"H-How did you-?" Allura stammered

"I've read the archives! I know all your little secrets! You push us all to the limit, yet stand by idly yourself! You expect others to fight for you. Let me tell you, if you do not fight for people, when the time comes, they will not fight for you." By this time Sage was on her feet, screaming at the girl before her, tears flowing down her face. Allura stared wide-eyed at the teen before her. Sage's voice took a sudden turn. The next words she spoke were deathly calm and quiet.

"Grow up, Allura. Grow the hell up."  
  
  
  
  


**Word Count: 2752**

**Hey, flowers, I'm back!**

**Hahaha no one's reading...**

**That's okay maybe people will read sometime in the near future.**

**Beside the point.**

**I know it seems like I hate Allura because of the whole "Sage getting ticked and screaming in her face" thing, but I have ZERO hate for this beautiful girl.**

**See? Beautiful. Girl.**

**Anyway, I know a lot of people hate Allura for lots of different reasons, but I think she's a pretty diddly darn awesome character so plz don't fight me for not thinking the same as you. Fandom wars are not fun and I know that there are a lot of them in this fandom in particular...**

**Thank you for reading, have an awesome day/night, and remember that you are beautiful and amazing!**

**OH! ALSO! I will not be giving all of the episodes a chapter. For example, Return of the Gladiator wasn't all that exciting, and I know I tend to skip that episode when reading Voltron fanfics so at the beginning of the next chapter, I will be doing a brief recap of the episode and moving straight to The Fall Of The Castle Of Lions.**


	9. party gone wrong

It had been a long day. Between calming an alien village to keep them from sacrificing themselves to Allura the "Lion Goddess," downing Shiro's old enemy from the gladiator's ring, and spending several long hours on the training deck, Sage was perfectly exhausted.

She was finishing straightening her hair when Allura appeared in her doorway, a bundle of fabric in her arms. Sage let out a measured breath. Things were still tense between her and the princess from their previous fight.

"What?" Sage intoned, glancing at Allura through the bathroom mirror.

"Why are you pulling your hair?" the princess asked confusedly. Sage breathed out a laugh.

"I'm straightening it," she said with a small smile. "The two metal parts get really hot and when you run them through your hair, your hair becomes straight." Allura stepped closer.

"And your hair doesn't catch fire?"

"Nope. It can burn a little, though." Allura glanced at the floor.

"May... May I try?" Sage smiled at her.

"Sure. C'mon, I'll show you." Allura stepped into the bathroom tentatively, not making eye contact with Sage. The younger girl took a piece of Allura's white hair between her fingers and ran the straightener down the length of it. Allura fingered the straight lock of hair.

"Fascinating," she marveled. "Does it last forever?"

"I wish," Sage replied. "You have to redo it each time your hair gets wet."

"I wasn't aware that you hair was curled. Why don't you wear it just the way it is?"

"It's easier to brush and take care of this way {At least that's what my friend says. I love it when she brushes her hair and it gets all puffy!}. Anyway, why are you here?" Allura straightened

"Oh, yes. We're hosting a party today in the castle for the Arusians and I have a dress that I believe will fit you." Sage tensed.

"Why a dress? Can't I just wear my armor?"

"Well, I suppose you could, but-"

"Then I'll wear my armor." Allura sighed.

"At least see how it fits and make your decision from there."

"Fine, but you're wasting your time." Allura smiled, handing her the dress. Sage closed the bathroom door, leaving Allura in her room. True to her word, she tried the clothing on, glaring at her own reflection when it fit perfectly. It was black, high necked and flared, silver lace covering the skirt with a thin white belt.

Sage glared once more, took it off, and announced, "I'm wearing my armour."

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"The monster fell from the sky!" the Arusian king said dramatically. "It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious!" Sage watched as the Arusians stacked on either side of the room engaged in pretend battle, not quite accurately, but their mistake was corrected.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for that... wonderful production," Allura said, addressing the small villagers. "It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe." She held out a communicator. "Your Highness... please accept this gift. This will allow you to contact us anytime you need help. Arus will be the first planet in the Voltron Alliance." The Arusians cheered joyfully as Hunk approached where Sage was standing with Keith and Lance.

"We ought to get something like that," he commented. Sage glanced up at him.

"Like what?"

"You know, like, a cheer. Like, a team cheer that we do." Lance grinned.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay," the Cuban agreed. "How about, uh... I say 'Vol' and you say 'Tron.' Vol—!" Lance pointed to Keith.

"Uh... Vol-tron?" the shorter replied. Sage fought to keep in her laughter.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. The cheer includes the instructions. I say 'Vol' and you say..."

"... Vol-tron?" Sage couldn't hold back her laughter anymore.

"Keith, oh my God, no," she said breathlessly. "Here, Lance, let's show this amateur how it's done." Lance grinned brightly.

"Vol!" he began.

"Tron!" Sage answered.

"Vol!"

"Tron!"

"VOL!"

"TRON!"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Keith cut in. Lance smirked, clearly pleased that he now had a partner for his antics. Then he took a sip of his drink and his expression turned to one of disgust.

"Coran, what is this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Nunvill," the old advisor said. "The nectar of the gods."

"It tastes like hot dog water and feet," Lance complained.

"Yeah, makes a wonderful hair tonic as well," Coran smiled, allowing some of the drink to fall on his mustache. Sage watched as it immediately grew larger. Maybe she'd try it on her own hair sometime. Or maybe Keith's.

Yeah, definitely Keith's.

Lance had frozen in front of the three, and Keith and Hunk promptly began poking at him. Sage simply watched as Lance soon fell over and Keith slipped away. The Cuban stood back up several moments later.

"I guess we should get used to this space juice," Lance commented. "Who knows when we'll get back home again?"

"Yeah, if ever," Hunk added.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for 10,000 years, how long do you think it will take for us to fix it?"

"If we even survive," Sage said.

"Right. That."

"Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a nacho planet?" Hunk asked, changing the subject.

"Well," Lance began, "there's only one planet with Varadero Beach, pizza shack looking over the water, and garlic knots and... my mom's hugs..." He started to tear up. "I'm sorry. I think this Nunvill is getting to me. I gotta go." Lance walked off.

Sage quickly followed, catching the teen's shoulder. He turned, blue eyes watery.

"Tell me about it," Sage said, sitting down with Lance.

"About what?"

"Varadero Beach." Lance grinned.

"Hey, you got the accent right!" he laughed. "Well, for starters, it's got this real light sand - it's almost white. The water is just so perfectly clear. You look out across the water and you can see for miles and miles. It's amazing." {Look. Up. Pictures. Varadero Beach is beautiful! I want to go there!!} Sage found herself grinning softly.

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is. I remember one time we buried my brother Mateo in the sand. Mamá was so mad when we left him there. She thought the tide was going to come in and drown him. We weren't that stupid; we buried him above the tide line. But Mamá still yelled at us. ¿Por qué le harías eso a tu hermano? ¡Pudo haber muerto! ¡Ninguno de ustedes viene a la playa mañana!" {Why would you do that to your brother? He could have died! No one comes to the beach tomorrow!} Sage laughed.

"Your Mamá sounds fun."

"She is, she's amazing. And she makes the best tamales. When we get back to Earth, I'm going to invite you to dinner with my whole family and you're going to try all of my mamá's cooking."

"Are you trying to hit on me?" Sage joked.

"I don't always flirt, you know," Lance said, rolling his eyes playfully. His expression became more serious. "It's just... I'm used to being surrounded by family, sharing a room with my brother, having these huge dinners every time something exciting happens. But now, we're up here. Yeah, this is cool, a-and all of you guys are great, but it's just not the same. And you kind of remind me of my sister: sort of annoying, but really smart and kind."

A silence.

"Well, I guess I'd better start acting like one then," Sage grinned, messing up Lance's hair. He batted her hands away, laughing.

"What about you and Shiro?" he asked. "I know you're not blood siblings, but still."

"To be honest, I didn't get that much time with Shiro as far as siblings go. When I was adopted, he was already twelve. Four years later, he went off to the Garrison. Then our parents disappeared and all of the sudden Shiro had to become the provider of the family instead of just a brother. And then he went to Kerberos. And now... Now he's a paladin"

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna have to be your big brother instead," Lance smirked. A split second later, his hands were in her hair, ruffling it and making it into more of a mess than it already was.

"Lance!" Sage laughed. "Quit!"

"Nope! I'm gonna show you what an annoying brother looks like."

At last, Lance stopped his assault on Sage's hair, instead smoothing it down. The two glanced up as a voice sounded through the room.

"Mind if I join you?" Coran asked.

"Not at all," Sage grinned.

"How far away from Earth do you think we are, Coran?" Lance asked.

"Let's take a look." Coran pulled up a holographic mac and began scrolling. "Earth is over here," Coran said. "And we're aaaaaaall... the waaaaay... oveeeeer..." The Altean scrolled and scrolled and scrolled...

"You ever notice how far the planets are from each other, Coran?" Lance voiced.

"Yeah, like really far," Sage added. Coran stopped scrolling.

"Yes. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Yeah, but I mean, like, they're really, really far away," Lance said quietly. "Like, say, Earth? It's so far, I can't even see it. The blue oceans, the white clouds, green grass...I can't see any of it." A look of sympathy crosses Coran's face.

"You miss Earth," he said. "I understand. I miss Altea."

"I know we're supposed to be brave Paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but, honestly? I just want to go home."

"If I could go home, I would," Coran admitted.

"I miss the desert, and my hoverbike," Sage said quietly. "There's no speed limit out on the sand. You just floor it and hope you don't come across any obstacles."

"I miss rain, and splashing in puddles," Lance added wistfully.

"Rain?" Coran asked.

"Yeah," Sage began. "It's water that falls from the sky."

"Oh, we had that on Altea," Coran said. "Only, it wasn't water, more like rocks. Razor-sharp and boiling-hot. Oh, they could knock a hole right in your head."

"Sounds fun," Lance agreed halfheartedly.

"Yeah." Coran straightened. "Well, I think we should be getting back to the party, eh, young paladins?"

"Sure thing, Coran," Sage said, standing up. As the three were leaving, Rover floated into the vicinity.

"Hey, Rover," Lance said with a small wave.

"Wait," Sage said, stopping abruptly. "Where's Pidge?" She glanced at Lance, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as her. "Guys, look out!" Sage yelled, shoving the two back and activating her shield.

She wasn't prepared for the force following the blast. The explosion tore her shield from her grasp and slammed her against the floor.

And suddenly, Sage knew no more.

THIRD PERSON POV

"What happened?!" Shiro asked urgently as he and the rest of the team ran into the control room.

"Ugh..." Coran groaned, sitting up slowly. "I'm not sure." The smoke hanging in the room began to clear slightly, revealing the extent of the destruction.

"The Crystal!" Allura gasped. Her gaze then fell on the teen on the floor. "Lance!" Shiro pulled the blue paladin against him {NO SHANCE I REPEAT SHANCE IS A NO-GO}

"Lance?" Shiro called, slightly shaking the Latino. "Lance!"

Lance murmured something as his eyes fluttered open.

"Lance, are you okay?"

"'M fine..." Lance muttered, sitting up painfully. "Sage. Where is she?" Shiro's eyes widened. He glanced frantically around the room until he spotted his little sister and immediately ran to her. Sage didn't stir as Shiro pulled her against himself, nearly panicking at the shallow rise and fall of her chest and the trickle of blood matting her hair.

"We have to get her to the infirmary!" Pidge exclaimed.

"Without the Crystal, the Castle has no power," Allura said, regret lacing her tone. Shiro drew in a measured breath.

"She doesn't look good." The tiny Arusian king ran into the room.

"Lion warriors!" he yelled, "Our village is under attack! We need help!"

"Let's get to the Lions!" Keith said, shooting to his feet.

"You can't," Allura said, stopping the ten from dashing off. "They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out. We're defenseless."

"Will you not help us?" the Arusian king asked. Keith glanced at him.

"We'll help you. We just—"

Sage groaned, her body tensing and her breathing coming in short, small bursts.

"This is bad," Hunk said nervously

"We have to get a new Crystal to get the Castle working again," Corn {I know what I typed} mused. But, to get a new Crystal, we need a ship."

"The pod I was loading," Pidge offered. "We can use that! I left the bay door open."

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby," Coran said, agreeing. "Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the Crystal."

"A Balmera?" the large teen asked.

"It's where the Crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!" Hunk, Pidge, and Coran left the room to ready the pod.

"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village," Keith offered.

"I'll go with you, Keith," Allura said. "I brought this on the poor Arusians."

"I'll tend to Sage and Lance and stand watch over the Castle," Shiro said determinedly. After Keith and Allura had left, Shiro turned to Lance. "Can you walk?"

"I can try," the Latino replied, struggling to his feet. Shiro placed Sage on his shoulder and used his other arm to support Lance. As they began walking, Sage began mumbling incoherently.

"Hang on, Clary Sage," Shiro said softly. "Help is on the way." He glanced up, spotting a figure in the entryway of the Castle. "Sendak," Shiro muttered.

Retreating to somewhat hidden nook, he lowered Lance to the floor and placed Sage next to him.

"Don't engage unless absolutely necessary," Shiro said sternly. "You're in no condition to fight and I don't need you getting even more injured." Lance nodded, pulling Sage against himself protectively. 'Is there something going on between them that I don't know about?' Shiro thought briefly before striding up to the entrance of the Castle.

"Stand aside," Sendak commanded.

"No!" Shiro yelled. "You're not getting in." Shiro readied himself for battle.

"Yes, I am," Sendak growled. "I see you spent some time with the Druids," Sendak taunted as the fight came into what seemed like a deadlock. "They do love to experiment. Too bad you didn't get the latest model." The commander threw Shiro against a wall.

Just as it seemed Shiro had a chance, the battle deadlocked again. Shiro had his hand against Sendak's throat, but he himself was trapped in the same position.

"Let him go or your friends won't make it!" another Galra yelled. Shiro turned momentarily, glimpsing Sage and Lance. Both were knocked out and held by Galran soldiers. In the second of inattention, Sendak struck Shiro, rendering him unconscious.


	10. hurt

Sage felt her eyelashes flutter. Someone was yelling in the distance - or maybe right next to her. Everything was hazy. A gruff, unfamiliar voice rang out, making her pounding head feel even worse.

"Haxus! I want... in this ship... terminated!"

"Commander... received a transmission... somewhere inside," replied a second voice.

"There's... before they get the ship... again. You must... the particle barrier so... get in." This voice was familiar. Allura? Was she there?

"You got it. Tell... to do." Pidge this time. Sage tried to sit up. She couldn't quite tell if she was restrained or heavily injured. The warm something running down the side of her face suggested the second. She only hoped that the rest of the crew was okay. Her thoughts traveled to Shiro. All that she told Lance about him was true, but it didn't mean that she didn't love her big brother.

"Shiro..." she muttered. Something moved into her blurry line of vision. She felt pressure in her hand.

"I'm right here, Clary Sage," said Shiro's voice. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Sage breathed. She tried to push herself up again. Shiro helped her as much as he could with his cuffed hands.

"Careful," he whispered. "Since we don't know the extent of your injuries-"

"'-I shouldn't engage in any physical activity, as we don't know what actions may worsen my condition,'" Sage finished shakily. "I read all of your Garrison textbooks, I know." Shiro sighed quietly, kissing his baby sister's head.

"We're gonna get out of this," he said softly, allowing Sage to lean against him. "I'm not going to let you get captured by the Galra. Ever." Sage glanced up at him blearily. She felt like a seven year old again, coming home from school the first time someone had bullied her for her knowledge. Shiro had made the same promise then - that he would never let anyone lay a hand on his little sister. She asked the same question she had years ago.

"Promise?" Shiro smiled softly.

"I promise."

The two glanced at Sendak as he yelled commands.

"Kill the Paladin!" he yelled. Which paladin? Sage went through a mental list. Keith was most likely outside the particle barrier. Hunk was at the Balmera. Shiro and Lance were here. That left...

"Pidge!" Sage cried out. She knew this was her childhood friend, Katie. She wasn't going to let anything happen to the small girl. Guy? She'd figure it out later. Sendak turned, a sinister smile on his hideous face.

"Do you care for this paladin?" he sneered.

"Don't touch him!" Sendak grabbed her lapel, draggin her to her feet. Sage heard Shiro yell behind her, but she didn't break eye contact with the Galran commander before her. Sendak looked her up and down, as if assessing all her strengths and weaknesses.

"With a bit of training, you'd be wonderful in the gladiators' ring," he smirked, then turned to Shiro. "Don't you think so, big brother?" Sendak mocked.

"Put her down," Shiro growled.

"As you wish." Sage cried out as her body hit the ground roughly. Shiro glared at Sendak furiously. The Galra only smirked and turned back to his communications.

Shiro quickly made his way over to Sage once more. The girl was ready to pass out, her tough facade shattered by the tears streaming down her face.

"It hurts..." Sage whimpered. She felt pathetic. The last time she'd uttered that phrase was when she was ten.

"I know," Shiro said quietly. "Keep your eyes open, okay, Clary Sage?"

"Yeah... I'll try..."

"Repair the engine," Sage heard Sendak command. "Emperor Zarkon has commanded us to bring him Voltron. This ship will rise before day's end." Sage didn't hear anything that came after that - she had blacked out once more.

When she came back around, she heard Pidge's voice. She also didn't feel any pain, which was either good or really, really bad.

"Haxus is gone, and you're next!" the small paladin yelled.

"You've slowed me down, but this ship is mine!" Sendak growled. "You will turn yourself over to me immediately!"

"Never!" Pidge retorted.

"Well, then, maybe your leader can convince you." The Glara advanced on Shiro.

"Don't touch him!" Sage yelled, though an injured teenager lying on the floor probably didn't seem like much of a threat to Sendak..

"What do you want?" Shiro asked, struggling in Sendak's iron grip.

"Your friend wanted to hear from you."

"Shiro?" Pidge asked.

"Pidge?" Shiro replied. "Pidge, don't listen to—" He was cut off by electricity coursing through his body. Sage cried out as her brother screamed.

"SHIRO!" she called, tears pricking her eyes.

"No!" Pidge cried.

"You can make it stop," Sendak said, as if giving Pidge an actual outlet. "Turn yourself in. His suffering is in your hands." He ended the feed and let Shiro collapse to the floor. The tears building in Sage's eyes finally slipped down her cheeks.

Her entire life, she'd seen him as some kind of untouchable protector, immune to anything the world threw at him. He was Takashi Shirogane, top of his class. He'd protected Sage both from others and from herself, never backing down, never giving up. Sage had gone so far as to present him as her hero on Superhero Day in kindergarten. She'd drawn him with a mask and everything.

Any now, her invincible big brother was lying on the floor at the mercy of a corrupt general.

"I'm impressed that you managed to escape," Sendak sneered. "Perhaps it would be worth the trip to your planet to see if the rest of your kind have your spirit. Of course, they will all end up broken, just like you. Now that we have Voltron, every planet, every race, all share the same fate."

For the first time since coming up into space, Sage truly understood why the universe needed Voltron.

Green flashed in the corner of Sage's eye. She turned immediately to see Pidge running down the bridge of the castle. Sendak gave chase immediately, and Sage smirked to herself. Pidge was too smart to pull something like that. Once the Galra was distracted, the real Pidge rushed over to where Sage, Shiro, and Lance were, shaking Shiro awake.

"Shiro, wake up," the paladin whispered. "It's me, Pidge—" Sendak cut Pidge off abruptly, grabbing her/him/them with his tech hand.

"You really thought your little hologram trick would work with me?" Just as he had spoken, Keith and Allura ran into the room. The former summoned his bayard, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Stand back!" Sendak yelled, holding Pidge firmly in his grasp. Sage glanced at what seemed like a hopeless situation.

Suddenly, a laser blast hit Sendak, seemingly out of nowhere. Sage turned to look at Lance. The Cuban's eyes were open blearily and he was holding his bayard in rifle form. Before anyone could react, he passed out once more.

Battle raged in the room. Shiro, Pidge, and Keith attacked Sendak while Allura typed away on the computer furiously. Once Pidge severed Senak's arm's connection, the tide turned quickly, enabling Keith and Allura to trap Sendak in a particle barrier in the center of the room.

"Lance, are you okay?" Keith asked, cradling the Latino in his arms.

"We did it. We are a good team," Lance smiled. Keith returned the expression. Shiro came over to Sage, picking her up gently.

"Does it hurt like this?" Sage shook her head. Shiro sighed softly, pulling her closer against him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I broke my promise. I let someone hurt you."

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger," Sage muttered, giving a crooked smile before she drifted into the black.  
  


1283 words, people!


	11. double cross

"Yes! I think we're winning," a fuzzy voice cheered, pulling Sage into the land of the living.

"Winning what?" A rougher voice asked. "The intergalactic time-measuring competition?"

"Yes," the first voice, which Sage could now determine belonged to Hunk, confirmed. The blue barrier before her dissolved, and Sage allowed herself to slide down against the back of the pod, knowing that her legs would give out the moment she stepped forward.

Lance, however, staggered out, stumbling about as if drunk before coming to a stop behind the rest of the crew.

"You guys having a clock party?" he asked.

"Aw, Lance, you just ruined it," Hunk pouted. "Oh—Hey, Lance!" the larger teen then exclaimed in realization, grabbing his friend into a hug. "Oh, and Sage's awake, too!" he shouted, scooping her up gleefully.

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat," Allura answered. "Are you able to walk?" Lance grinned.

"Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" Allura was unimpressed.

"Yep. There he is," Pidge intoned.

"Yep, he's okay," Shiro commented, while Keith simply said, "Classic."

=======★=======

"He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now, if not for Pidge," Allura was saying.

"Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new Crystal," Pidge added, not wanting to take all the credit.

"Wow. Thanks, everybody," Lance grinned. "Sounds like the mice did more than you, though." Sage shoved another spoonful of food goo into her mouth and suppressed the urge to smack the Blue Paladin.

"I punched Sendak!" Keith exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lance began, "apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off."

"We had a bonding moment!" Keith said, his voice cracking. "I cradled you in my arms!"

"Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen." Lance shook his head before changing the subject. "So, what happened to Sendak?"

"He's frozen in a cryo-pod," Allura answered. "We're keeping him here in the Castle."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sage asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's too dangerous to be set free," Allura said. "Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him." Sage just turned back to her food, not quite on board with the idea.

"So, what's the plan now?" Lance asked.

"We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people," Hunk said determinedly.

"Wow! You are really hung up on this lady!" Lance teased.

"Shut up, Lance," Sage said, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah, Lance, it's not like that," Hunk retorted. "Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home—They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up." Sage noticed Pidge frown at the choice of wording.

"Then let's get moving," Shiro said. "Time to go defend the universe." The team stood to leave, but the Green Paladin spoke up.

"Wait," Pidge began, stopping them from leaving. "I have something to say first. I need to come clean and... I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't "man up". ... I'm a girl." Everyone but Lance took the information without surprise.

"I-I mean, I can "man up" because that's just a figure of speech," Pidge rambled. "I don't have to actually be a man to "man up." I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying—" Lance finally cracked.

"Wha—?! You're a girl!? HOW!?" Allura gave a small smile.

"I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone."

"Yeah, I figured," Hunk admitted.

"Oh, yeah, me too," Keith said.

"You're still our favorite Pidgeon," Sage grinned.

"Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a boy?" Coran asked, laying it on a bit too thick. Shiro looked proud of Pidge.

"Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin." Pidge visibly relaxed.

"It's good to get that off my chest," Pidge said, glaring at Sage when she snickered at the choice of words. "Now, let's launch this Castleship!" The team sans Lance and Sage left the room quickly.

"Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship? How long have I been out?" the Latino asked, bewildered. Sage laughed.

"C'mon, Sharpshooter," she grinned, pulling him by the wrist. "We've got a castle to launch.

=======★=======

"Activate interlock," Allura ordered.

"Dynotherms connected," Coran confirmed.

"Mega-thrusters are go," Allura called.

"We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess," Coran said.

"Firing main engines for launch." The castle rumbled underneath Sage's feet as it lifted off. Once the ship was flying smoothly, the paladins and Sage made their way to the lounge to wait. Well, everyone save Hunk.

"Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting?" he mulled, pacing the room. "Or do we land and have some... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron. Turn yourselves in!'" The Samoan paused, glancing around.

"No. Blasting, right?" Keith sighed.

"Hunk, calm down. And yes, blasting."

"It's our first big rescue mission," Shiro smiled. "He's excited."

"Excited to see his new girl-friend~" Pidge smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hunk protested. "She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much."

"Girlfriend," Sage whispered, earning a glare from the yellow paladin. An alarm blared out of nowhere, startling the team.

"What is it?" Shiro asked. "Are we being attacked?"

"No, it seems to be a distress beacon," Allura said. "It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power."

"I wonder who it is," Pdige pondered.

"Whoever it is will have to wait," Hunk dismissed. "Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done." Allura didn't look pleased with this.

"The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need."

"Wow!" Lance exclaimed. You could practically see stars in his eyes. "This is so cool. It's like we're space cops on space patrol. Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on?"

"Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them," Coran offered. Lance grinned.

"Perfect!" He took a deep breath. "AaaaAAAAAAA-"

Shiro clapped a hand over his mouth.

"No, not doing that."

=======★=======

"Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you," Allura said over the intercom. Then, turning to Coran, "Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us."

"Yes, Princess." The rest of the crew made their way down onto the surface of the moon beneath them. An alien greeted them with a crooked smile.

"You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces," he said. "Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra." Something about this guy didn't sit right with Sage.

"So, you guys are fighting the Galra?" Keith asked.

"Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us," the alien admitted, "but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our cyber-unit, Beezer."

"Hi," Nyma smiled. Lance was enraptured.

"Cool robot!" Pidge exclaimed, beginning to play with Beezer while Lance grasped Nyma's hand, beginning to flirt with her.

"Was your ship damaged in a fight?" Shiro asked, serious as usual.

"Yeah," Rolo answered. "We've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I didn—"

"We're happy to help," Allura said, cutting off his thanks. "I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side." Rolo glanced at the group, taking in Keith, Shiro, and Hunk's serious expressions, Sage's bored one, and Lance's and Pidge's infatuations.

"Okay..." he said uncertainly.

"I don't think they've heard of us," Shiro stated. Keith agreed.

"It has been ten thousand years."

"Voltron?" Lance explained, still flirting. "Five robot Lions that combine into this big robot... guy?"

"Sounds impressive," Rolo said, not seeming quite impressed. "I'd love to see it. Or—Or him. Them."

"Why don't we just get to work on your ship?" Hunk urged. "I'm sure we all have places to be." Sage went over to where the larger paladin was standing.

"Sure," Rolo nodded, opening a panel. "Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"I'm sure we can get you back up and running," Allura said cordially. "Give Sage a list of what you need. I believe she's memorized the ship's layout by now." The last part was said an a slightly teasing tone.

Once she acquired a list, Sage turned toward the castle.

"We'll go with you," Rolo offered. "Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself, doll. Come on, guys." Sage cringed at the nickname.

Before Rolo could even set foot in the Castle, Hunk stopped him.

"Uh, I don't think so. You can just wait out here."

"Hunk, don't be rude," Allura chided.

"Yeah, mind your manners," Lance agreed, then added, "There are ladies present." Sage muttered a quiet "Oh, my God," under her breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down?" Hunk began. "Someone kind of set off a bomb. Remember, Lance? You and Sage were almost killed."

"Oh, yeah..." Lance muttered ashamedly.

"Hunk's right," Shiro agreed. "Sorry, but we have to be cautious."

"Hey, I don't take it personal," Rolo said. "That's how it is out here. You've got to look out for your own. You're doing a good job, big man."

"Yeah. Thanks," Hunk muttered.

=======★=======

"Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit," Hunk said, helping Sage drag over a large container of parts. Rolo didn't respond.

"You know, to get your ship moving?" Sage elaborated.

"Great!" Rolo grinned. "Thanks, doll." Sage growled deep in her throat. Thankfully, no one but Hunk heard.

"So, what can you tell us about Zarkon's forces?" Allura asked. "Where are they concentrated?"

"Well, his Command Ship sits right in the center of the Empire," Rolo began. "He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak."

"Oh, we've met," Keith said.

"How far are we from the center?" Shiro inquired.

"We're way out on the fringes."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working," Hunk cut in, approaching the group with Sage. "It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand."

"Sure. Sorry." Rolo stood, making his way over to inspect the parts. Shiro placed a hand on Hunk's shoulder.

"Hunk, we're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us."

"Not for nothin' but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him." Hunk admitted. "I think we ought to leave him with the box parts and just say, 'Adiós, amigo—'"

"Hey, bud!" Rolo cut in. "Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?" he asked, gesturing in an approximation of the needed pipe.

"On the way," Hunk grumbled, going off to search. The rest of the team (minus Pidge and Lance) approached Rolo with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"So, are there more freedom fighters?" Shiro asked. "Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra?"

"Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow," Rolo replied.

"Yeah, well, we're going to change all that," Sage said confidently. Rolo laughed slightly.

"You sure are a fiery one, doll. That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against." Sage glared.

"I think I do."

Several minutes later, the Blue Lion blasted into space. Sage glanced around, noting the absence of Lance and Nyma.

"Oh, Lance!" Hunk exclaimed, frustrated.

"Ah, let them have their fun," Rolo dismissed. "Thanks to you, this thing is just about ready, so we're going to be on our way soon. Too many light years on that guy, I guess."

"Yeah..." Hunk said, suspicion clear in his expression.

"I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight," Rolo announced after several moments. "Can you fly, doll?" Sage scoffed. The nerve of this guy.

"Of course I can fly," she glared. "What, you can't?" Rolo grinned.

"Can you be my co-pilot for a tick? I'd usually call Nyma, but..."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Sage," Allura chided. "It's just a quick test flight. You have your communicator if anything goes wrong." Sage glared at the princess.

"Fine," she conceded, subtly checking to make sure her dagger was with her. She made her way into the cockpit, Beezer and Rolo following behind. Sitting warily, she ran her fingers across the dashboard.

"Might wanna buckle up," Rolo said, sitting in the pilot's seat. Sage did, clicking the belt firmly into place as Rolo began to take off.

Just as they got into open space, something crashed in the back of the ship.

"I'll check that out," Sage said, going to unbuckle her belt. She pressed the small button. Nothing. She glanced at Rolo, who was smirking.

"There'll be no getting out of that, doll." Sage's eyes went wide.

"I knew it. Your ship was fine." She reached for her dagger, but the alien grabbed her wrist roughly, making Sage hiss in pain. Tauntingly, Rolo slipped the blade from her fingers and tapped her nose with it.

"Sorry, pretty thing. You gotta do what you can to survive out here." After securing Sage's wrists against the seat tightly (with no small amount of protest from the teen), he opened a video transmission to a Galran Commander. "Commander Prorok, my name is Rolo. I understand you're offering a reward to anyone helping capture the Voltron Lions."

"That's correct," the Commander confirmed. "Do you know where they are?"

"I know where the blue one is. It's in my ship along with one of the crew members."

"You captured a paladin?" Prorok asked almost excitedly.

"No, but they'll sure come for her. Then you can get the paladins yourself."

"Excellent. Bring her and the lion to me and you'll have your reward immediately."

"Just a tick," Rolo halted, clearly about to drive a bargain. "You see, my friends and I have a bit of a checkered past. Some stolen merchandise from the Galra Empire may have fallen into our possession without us knowing about it."

"Well, I'm sure that a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Emperor Zarkon a Voltron Lion," Prorok answered. "Is that all?"

"We'll take the reward, too," Nyma said from the back.

"Of course."

"All right. We're on our way." The transmission cut off and Rolo stretched.

"I wonder what they'll do with you," he pondered, turning to Sage. "You're probably one heck of a fighter, considering you come from the Voltron crew. Then again, you sure are gorgeous. I'm not sure they'd want to ruin a beautiful girl like you. I know what I'd do."

Sage spat at him.

"Ooh, and firey. They're gonna _love_ you." Sage glared.

"Shut your quiznak."

Not long after, alarms began to blare.

"No way," Rolo muttered as he saw the remaining lions closing in, beginning to pilot his trashy craft to safety.

"Geez, took you long enough," Sage grumbled bitterly. She wished that the crew had just listened to Hunk.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nyma asked. "There's no way we can outrun those Lions."

"Not in the open," Rolo admitted. "Good thing the Zorlar asteroid belt is right up here. I know that like the back of my hand." Sage watched out of the window silently, noting the flaws in Rolo's technique as the alien began to dodge. She grinned to herself, remembering the Garrison sims.

Yeah, it was definitely Keith's time to shine.

"No way," Rolo fumed whe he saw the Red Lion give chase. "Get on the blasters. Take him down!"

"Copy." Nyma responded, beginning to shoot at Keith.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sage smirked.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, pretty girl," Rolo glared, then remarked, "This kid can flat-out fly."

"He's gaining on you!" Nyma warned. The skirmish continued, both parties firing at each other relentlessly. Suddenly, the Red Lion's jaw blade slammed into the ship. "Blasters are offline!"

"We've gotta get out of here!" Just as Rolo yelled, Keith fired a shot at the engines, knocking them off course.

"Yeah!" Sage cheered. She grinned, knowing that the battle was won. "Can I have my dagger back?"

"Of course," Rolo said, his eyes glinting. He drew the short blade and, faster than the teen could blink, buried it hilt-deep in Sage's arm.

She gave a sudden scream, eyes flying wide. Oh, God, that hurt. Sure, she'd been injured before, but in previous times she'd either been about half conscious or buzzing with adrenaline. This time she didn't have the help of either. Still, she blinked back her tears, not wanting to give this criminal any sort of satisfaction.

Seconds later, Shiro's voice yelled, "Open up!" from outside. Nyma unlocked the hatch with no small amount of reluctance.

"Where's Sage?" were the first words to leave Shiro's mouth after the door opened. Rolo quickly cut her restraints with a switchblade, allowing Sage to stagger to her feet. Shiro's eyes raked over her, noting the bruises on her wrists, how battered her armor was, and of course, the knife in her bicep. Sage gave a crooked grin.

"Hi?"

"Since your ship really doesn't work now, you'll have to wait here for a rescue," Keith said, looking at the two aliens with spite.

"Thanks... for sparing our lives," Rolo said. Sage turned to glare at him, which earned a quiet, "I told you to stop moving!" from Allura, who was bandaging Sage's arm.

"Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family," Hunk urged, sounding like a kid who just couldn't wait to end the prep and get on with vacation already.

"You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon," Rolo admitted. "It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today." Sage averted her gaze, not believing a single word that spilled from his mouth.

"All right," she voiced once Allura had finished, standing up. "Let's go save the Balmerans."

**3247 words and nine quiznaking pages... wow.**


	12. living planet

NO, Kihn is not a love interest. (You’ll see what I’m talking about.)  
  


"We'll be arriving at the Balmera soon,” Allura announced. “Liberating these Balmerans from Zarkon's grasp will not be easy."

"So, what's the plan?” Lance asked. “We go in there and just—Pow, pow, pow!—And free the prisoners?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"What was that noise?"

"Laser guns," Lance grinned. Hunk looked displeased.

"No, Lance, I think you mean—" the Samoan got down on one knee, arms swiveling as he imitated an ion cannon, sound effects and all.

"That sounds like fireworks," Lance protested.

"Technically, they're more like—ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo!" Pidge disagreed, making her hands into a small “gun” and firing around the room.

"Okay, enough with the bad sound effects!” Sage chided.

“Thank you, Sage,” Shiro agreed. “Besides, it's more like— blam, blam, blam!" he said, “firing” around the room. It was at this moment that Sage realized her brother truly was a six-year-old.

"What?" Keith said disbelievingly.

"You're crazy," Pidge said, shaking her head.

"No way," Lance protested.

"Nuh—Wrong," Hunk said.

"Paladins, focus," Allura cut in.

"Besides, we can't just shoot at the Galra,” Hunk informed. “This Balmera, it's, like, alive. And from what we've seen, it doesn't look very good."

"Yes, it's an atrocity what the Galra have been doing to this grand beast,” Coran said sadly. “Stealing its Crystals, its very life force, without ever performing the energy rejuvenation ceremonies to heal it."

“Rejuvenation ceremonies?” Sage asked, curious. Unfortunately, her query was ignored.

"After seeing Shay's people enslaved, it made me realize how bad Zarkon really is,” Hunk said solemnly. “And we're the only ones who can stop him."

"What if we draw the Galra up to the surface and then take them out?" Sage offered.

"Wait, I know!” Hunk began, building off of the idea. “If we attack all of this big mining stuff on the surface, the Galra troops will have to come out to defend it. Then we beat them up, head down to the tunnels, Voltron saves the day."

"But how will we know how many are left down in the tunnels?" Shiro asked.

"We can track the Galra and the Balmerans using Biothermal Life Indicator Point Technology," Allura explained, bringing up a hologram of a drone.

"Oh, BLIP tech!" Pidge exclaimed. Allura stared at Pidge, bewildered.

“It’s an acronym,” Sage explained. The princess shook off her confusion.

"One of you will need to fly around the Balmera and drop sensors into the shafts on each side," Allura explained as the hologram before her mimicked her words. "Then we'll be able to see where the Galra and the Balmerans are. There are already sensors built into your suits."

"I can do it,” Pidge confirmed. “I just modified the Green Lion with the invisible maze's cloaking ability. I should be able to fly around unnoticed." Sage silently held her hand up for a high-five. This nerd was impressive.

"That's their main power generator,” Coran said, indicating the structure on the picture of the Balmera. “If you take that down, it will severely weaken their defenses."

"We'll stay in cloud cover and give tactical support,” Allura explained. “With the Castle's defenses weakened from Sendak's Crystal, we won't be of much help to you."

"I'll take out the power generator,” Shiro suggested, taking the lead. “Keith, Lance, Hunk, you take out these big mining rigs around the area."

“I’m coming with you, Shiro,” Sage said. After a moment’s thought Shiro gave a counter-offer.

“Go with Keith. You two work well together,” he said. Then, smirking, he continued, “Besides, we need someone to keep him in line.”

“Hey!” Keith protested. Sage gave a breathy laugh as his childlike outburst.

“Everyone clear on the plan?” Shiro asked.

"Yeah!” Hunk cheered. “Okay, let's do this! Let's go kick some alien butt!"  
  
  


"You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?" Lance mulled as the paladins prepared for launch. 

"It's not about the glory, Lance,” Keith countered, opening up a video link. “It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon."

"No, I know. I know,” Lance continued dismissively. “But still. When they—" The blue paladin was cut off by the launching of his lion.

"This is it. Get your heads in the game. Remember, the Balmera is a living creature,” Shiro warned. “Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface."

"Initiating cloak," Pidge said as her lion disappeared from view.  
  
  


In the back of the Red Lion, Sage monitored the systems to make sure all was going smoothly. Her fingers flew expertly across the screens, not pausing for a second.

“Maybe you should be the one piloting this thing,” Keith remarked, turning briefly to smirk at Sage. 

“Shut up,” Sage said with a grin. “Besides, you’re the one that was chosen for this job. I’m just here to provide support.”

“This isn’t the way it’s supposed to be,” Keith said after several moments of silence. “You’re the better pilot. You should be a paladin, too.” Sage sighed.

“Remember the archetype lesson at the Garrison?” she asked.

“Kind of. Why?”

“You’re a warrior,” Sage said. “You fight the dragon. That’s why you’re a paladin — you’re not afraid to dive into the fray. Me? I’m a wanderer. I run from the dragon. That’s why I don’t have a lion.”

Keith fell silent, going back to his controls.

“On your left!” Sage shouted suddenly, allowing Keith to avoid a blast from one of the Galra structures. The older teen swore under his breath, beginning to maneuver with newfound purpose.

“All sensors delivered,” came the confirmation from Pidge.

“Nice going,” Sage smiled before glancing back down to her screens. Keith dodged one last time before his lion did something unexpected.

Sage felt the heat ray a split second before it fired — an odd, warm something in her mind. She’d never felt anything like it before, but somehow, it seemed… familiar.

"Whoa!” Keith exclaimed, jolting Sage from her thoughts. “Did you guys just see that? I got fire power!"

"Hey! I want that!" Lance whined.  
Unfortunately, the melted tower began to collapse, falling towards the Balmera’s surface. 

"Oh, no," Keith muttered, beginning to regret what he’d been so proud of moments before.

"Hey, we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera!" Hunk panicked, struggling to push the tower back up with his lion.

"I think my Lion knows what to do!" Lance said before a blast of ice shot from the Blue Lion. "Aw, snap!” the Cuban cheered. “These rays are super cool, just like me!"

"Great job, team!" Shiro praised.

"Where are all the troops?” Keith remarked. “They're not coming to the surface."

"Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines," Hunk recalled. 

"We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface,” Allura said, joining the conversation. “Someone has to take those out before they can launch."

"They're luring us down,” Shiro realized, “but we have no choice. Keith, Sage, and Lance, you guys hit the hangar. Hunk, head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers."

"Yes, sir!"

"Ten-four!"

"On it!"

"Let's do this!"  
  
  
  


"The entire hangar's only being guarded by a few Sentries," Keith observed, raising his bayard. "Let's go!"

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Sage yelled, dragging him back. 

“Yeah, cool your jets, Keith!” Lance said. “Don't you remember all that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive animal?"

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah, so we can't just blow things up like a psycho."

"Oh, You got a better idea?" Keith asked sarcastically.

"I do,” Lance began proudly. “We sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors. That'll trap the ships in."

"That—!” Keith began, ready to argue before he realized what Lance had said. “... Actually is a better idea."

“All right, enough flirting,” Sage said. “Let’s get moving.”

“Flirting?!” the two yelled in unison.

“With Mullet?”

“With this idiot?”  
  
  
  


"No, no. It's over here," Lance protested as the three traversed the mine shafts.

"I know what I'm doing," Keith argued back.

“Yeah, like twenty percent of the time,” Sage muttered. Fortunately, the red paladin didn’t hear the remark.  
Keith used his bayard to slice a hole in the ceiling, which Lance kicked open. Luckily, the metal slab crushed the only sentry on watch.

"Keep an eye out for those guards,” Lance said. “I'll see if I can find a way to shut the hangar doors."

“I’ll help,” Sage offered. “I’ve done some reading on Glaran tech.” She strode over to the console with Lance as Keith stood watch.

Lance muttered to himself as he pressed random buttons, then finally confessed, "Ah, I don't know what I'm doing here. It's all Galra gibberish."

"Let me see," Keith said, glancing over the console. He then placed a hand on a pad, closing the doors.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Lance exclaimed.

"I just put my hand on the hand print," Keith said.

“Ah, so it was a Phalis 84-C, not 84-A,” Sage muttered to herself.

“What a nerd,” Lance joked.

“Thank you.”  
  
  
  


“Paladins, are you there?” Allura called over the helmet commlinks. “The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they’re going down toward the center.

"They must be headed to the core of the Balmera,” Hunk said. “That's where they're holding Shay."

"They're drawing us into an ambush,” Shiro realized, “but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow. Lance, Keith, and Sage, get to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight."

"Copy that. We're on our way," Lance replied. Sage quickly drove her dagger into the lock on the door to ensure that the doors couldn’t be opened while Keith destroyed the console.

As they began to make their way out, Sage started to feel an odd something in her chest. Her heart seemed to twinge painfully each time the Balmera cried out. _Crazy space voodoo magic_ , she thought spitefully.  
"Hey, team, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable,” Pidge warned.

“I know,” Sage muttered, turning a tight corner. She skidded to a halt when she glimpsed a squadron ahead of her, forcing the boys to come to a quick stop as well.

(Sage smirked as the two crashed into each other, but luckily, Keith and Lance were oblivious.)

"Their shooting is destroying the Balmera,” noted Keith. “We gotta do something!"

"Well, we can't shoot back!” Lance yelled. “It'll just make it worse." Sage nodded.

“He’s right — if we fight fire with fire the whole world will go up in smoke.” 

Lance glanced around rapidly before motioning to the other two, trying to spell out some sort of plan. Sage replied in ASL, confused.

Fortunately, Keith figured out what the Cubano was trying to convey and motioned for Sage to follow him.

The two quickly climbed a ladder and readied their blades. Sage nearly had a heart attack when Lance jumped in front of the sentries and waved his arms crazily, screaming a playground taunt.

Luckily, the Blue Paladin had a few brain cells left and raised his shield before any shots could hit him. Sage and Keith jumped down from their hiding place in the ceiling and made quick work of the sentries.

Lance sent them a quick thumbs up.  
  
  
  
  


"Where are the Galra?” Shiro was asking as Keith, Lance and Sage arrived at the core. “If this is an ambush, they should be here waiting for us." As soon as they stepped in, the doors snapped shut.

"Not an ambush,” Hunk realized. “More like a trap."

"Whatever it is, keep your guard up," Keith muttered.

"The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera," said the Balmeran, who Sage assumed was Shay from the way Hunk was looking at her.

"How?" Pidge asked.

"I know not,” Shay replied apologetically. “But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait."

"Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?" Shiro wondered.

"Rolo,” Sage realized. “Those two must have told Zarkon. I knew I should have left my dagger in his eye..."

“Sage,” Shiro said, giving her that look. "Anyway, We have to figure out how to get out of here."

"Wait!” Lance exclaimed. “We have a giant Castleship hovering in the sky.” He turned on his commlink. “Allura, can you please come get us?"

"How do you expect her to do that, genius?" Keith glared.

"I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something," Lance.

“What if they made a small wormhole?” Sage offered.

“Hey, yeah!” Lance agreed. “Allura could just—”

"We're quite occupied at the moment,” Allura replied, quickly shutting down the idea. “We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire!"

"Princess, our particle barrier won't last much longer!" Coran said in the background.

"Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!" Allura said immediately before shutting off the link.

Lance sighed. 

"This is it!” he said dejectedly. “We're going to die in here. I can say bye-bye to that parade." Sage gave him a look.

“Really?”

"Get it together, guys,” Shiro said. Then, into his helmet, “Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can."

"Perhaps my people can help us get out," Shay spoke, placing a hand on the Balmera’s core. "This is how we communicate,” she explained. “The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels." Sage was sold the moment Shay laid a hand on the core. She… She could feel each little vibration, every tiny message passing through the planet-like creature.

Was that normal? Sage was pretty sure that wasn’t normal, seeing as none of the other paladins seemed to be going wide-eyed as the new sensation. 

Keith, however, didn’t look convinced.

"Are you sure someone will be able to hear your... hand from all the way down here?"

"The Balmera will deliver the message." The young Balmeran shut her eyes in concentration and the area around her hand began to glow.  
After several moments, Allura’s voice crackled back into their helmets.

"Paladins, the Lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately! Paladins, do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive."

"We're trying, Allura,” Lance replied. “Shay's pressing her hand against the wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something?” he stammered, trying to explain what was going on. “Hand talking?” he tried. “I guess the answer to your question is, 'Yes, we copy.'"

“Are you sure this is working?” Sage asked Shay curiously. At that very moment, a doorway caved, revealing several Balmerans.

"Rax!" Shay cried joyfully.

"We must make haste,” the other Balmeran replied. “We know a shortcut through the tunnels."

"Allura, stand by,” Shiro said. “We're on our way up."

“I’m staying down here,” Sage said, “and taking out any establishments left under the surface.”

“Stay safe,” Shiro cautioned.

“I will,” Sage grinned, then ran off into the deep tunnels.  
  
  


“Pretty dark down here,” Sage muttered to herself, guided only by the light emanating from her helmet. “I wonder if there’s anything else in these tunnels.”

“It’s only us,” a voice came from behind her. Sage whirled, whipping out her dagger. “Please, relax!” Sage let her arm drop when she realised it was only a Balmeran.

“Sorry about that,” she said embarassedly, tucking her weapon away and allowing her words to drop into the more formal speech she had heard on the planet. “I’m Sage, part of the Voltron team.” She held out a hand. The Balmeran took her by the forearm and nodded respectfully in his version of a handshake.

“My name is Kihn,” the Balmeran replied. “You appear to be lost. Is there any way in which I can help you, Sage?” 

“I’m looking for any mining facilities that are still active,” Sage answered. “I’d like to disable them before they cause any further damage.”

“There is one left that we know of,” Kihn answered. “Come, I will lead you to it.”

“Thank you,” Sage smiled.

As the two walked, they exchanged short conversations, asking questions idly until they reached their destination. Finally, Sage mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been pressing on her mind.

“Do your people feel pain when your planet does?” Kihn looked bewildered.

“It is nearly unheard of in our race. Only the most devout elders have ever been able to feel alongside the mighty Balmera.”

“Do any other races?” Sage tried.

After a moment’s thought, Kihn answered, “In a few. There have been a select few races which possess the power to connect with the Balmera.”

“Which ones?” Kihn sighed.

“I remember not. My sincerest apologies.” Sage cast her gaze to the ground.

“It’s all right.” The two walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
  


“This is the facility,” Kihn whispered, pointing at the heavy metal doors that had come into view. “I know not what awaits inside.”

“Well, let’s find out,” Sage muttered, drawing her blade. She turned to Kihn. “I’d stand back if I were you.” Kihn backed away from the door.  
Sage dug her dagger into the tiny crack between the doors, ready to force them open. Throwing her full weight against the hilt, she opened the doors just enough to slip her fingers through.

She peered through the opening. Three sentries and one live guard. She could handle it.

Sage shoved the doors open and stepped into the small room.

“Halt!” the guard yelled, raising his blaster. “Drop your weapon!” Sage fought to keep her cool as the three sentries surrounded her, rifles aimed at her chest.

“Yeah, okay,” she said, raising her hands in surrender. She knew she couldn’t win like this. She let the dagger fall from her hand. The guard and sentries relaxed as soon as the weapon let her grip.

But Sage wasn’t giving up that easy.

Quick as lightning, she dropped towards the ground, snatching her blade out of the air. The sentries all let a blast loose to where she’d been a moment before, yet only succeeded in shooting each other. Sage smirked, flipping her dagger expertly in her palm.

“Your move,” she grinned to the guard before her. The Galra rushed her, clearly blinded by his newfound bloodlust. It resulted in nothing but a sloppy technique. Within moments, Sage had him disarmed and pinned, her dagger to his throat. She breathed hard despite the smirk etched across her face.

“Mind telling me how to shut this thing down?” she asked.

“I’d rather die,” the guard answered. Sage hummed.

“Are you sure?” she asked, placing pressure on her blade. The guard went shock still, eyes darting between the knife and the girl that held it. He glared.

“Vrepit sa.”

Sage drew the blaster from the guard’s pocket and fired.  
  
  


Kihn all but dragged Sage down the tunnel. The girl was dazed, her mind swirling with the thought of what she had just done. Yes, it was war. Yes, it was kill or be killed.

Then why did she feel like she would throw up?

“Kihn, I’m fine,” Sage breathed, pushing him away. “I can walk.”

“Are you certain?” the Balmeran asked worriedly. She nodded, stumbling but remaining upright. “You must not feel guilty, Sage,” Kihn reassured. “Your act was justified. It was for the greater good.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sage muttered, hugging herself and moving along. But she didn’t. She could only think about the fact that she had taken a life. She had been the reason that someone’s heart stopped beating and their lungs had stopped breathing.

The Balmera groaned pitifully and Sage pitched forward, her vision going white for a brief moment. She swore as she hit the ground, struggling to scramble back to her feet.

It was several moments later that she registered the voices sounding in her helmet.

“Sage!” Shiro was shouting. “Sage, are you there? Say something!”

“I’m h-here,” Sage managed, pushing Kihn’s hands away once more.

“Oh, thank God,” Shiro breathed. “Sage, the Balmera is dying. You need to get closer to the surface before it collapses. How deep are you?” Sage glanced at her monitor.

“Pretty deep. How long do I have?”

“An hour or two at most,” came the response. “Can you make it?”

“Yeah,” Sage said dismissively. “See you up there, T’ashi.”  
  
  


Sage wasn’t one to give in or break down. She’d gone to school with high fevers, ignored painful burns, and survived more than her fair share of concussions.

So when she said she felt terrible, it was a well known fact to everyone that knew her that something must have been truly, badly wrong.

Needless to say, Shiro’s heart nearly stopped when Sage’s voice crackled over his commlink, heavy breathing breaking up her words.

“S-Something’s wrong with me,” she whispered. “I… I think I’m connected with the Balmera or something. It’s.. I c-can feel it dying.” Shiro took a deep breath, making sure he wouldn’t sound as worried as he felt.

“Hey, it’s all right, Clary Sage,” he said. “Look, I’m kind of in a tight spot right now, but hang in there, okay? I’ll be right down.”

“Y-Yeah,” came Sage’s voice, unnervingly quiet.  
  
  


Sage wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. With every one of the Balmera’s groans, she grew more lightheaded. She’d blanked out a couple times, black patches in her memory where it seemed like she blinked and was suddenly in a completely different part of the tunnels.

Kihn yelled something, concern shining in his yellow eyes. Sage said something along the lines of, “What?” She couldn’t remember exactly.

Suddenly, the concern turned to panic as the Balmeran pointed frantically to something above her, reaching out to drag her forward.

He was too late.

Something crashed down on her and the world went black.  
  
  


Murky voices swam in and out of focus.

" _...under the rubble!...make haste!"_

_"Sage! ...hear me?"_

There was pressure on her body. Terrible, painful pressure. Sage was sure that she was as good as gone. Each breath was painful. How did she get into this situation? She couldn't remember a thing.

Mercifully, the pressure lifted. She was pulled, her shattered armor making a terrible sound against the rocks. Why was she wearing armor? Her head was lifted and turned, unseen fingers ghosting over a particularly painful spot.

Sage lifted her eyelids wearily, allowing her to see familiar grey eyes.

"T'ashi," she muttered.

"Shh, don't talk," Shiro said softly, running his fingers gently through his baby sister's hair. "Keep your eyes open for me. Can you do that?"

"Mm-hm," Sage hummed. She felt herself being lifted. "Are we goin' home?"

"We're going back to the Castle," Shiro answered. Sage let out a painful, breathy laugh.

"You've never called it that before." Shiro glanced down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah," Shiro said with an odd undertone. "We're going home." Sage managed an exhausted smile.

"'M tired," Sage muttered. 

“I know, Clary Sage,” Shiro said, carefully beginning to walk, making sure that he wouldn’t jostle Sage.

"I wanna sleep,” Sage mumbled.

“I know, just hang in there.” 

“‘N everything hurts.”

“Don’t worry, Coran and Allura are going to fix you right up.”

“Weird names,” Sage laughed breathily. Her eyesight was fading fast. “Gonna go to sleep now,” she whispered, leaning her head into the warmth that was her big brother.

“Sage, no, don’t close your eyes! Don’t close your-!”

It didn’t matter whether or not Shiro yelled. Sage drifted off into comfortable darkness.


	13. corrupt crystal

"Pidge, please come down to the detainment room," Coran said over the loudspeaker. Sage paced the room, not nervously but out of boredom. After the events on the Balmera (in which Sage felt utterly like dead weight), everyone was hoping for a quiet day, even if it was a bit boring. The doors hissed open to reveal Pidge.

"Okay, guys, Sendak's almost all hooked up," Coran announced. "But, look, I have to warn you, this technology was used to keep Altean memories alive, not to interrogate prisoners."

"Coran," Shiro began, "we understand this isn't what the technology was meant for, but if we can extract Sendak's memories, we may gain valuable intelligence on Zarkon's troop locations." Lance grinned.

"Yeah, and then we can just be like, 'Knock-knock.' 'Who's there?' 'The avenging fury of Voltron, son!'" Sage gave a breathy laugh.

"Fascinating," Pidge marveled. "So, how exactly does this work?"

"As the memories are extracted, they're written bit by bit on individual molecules of the micro-storage strands," Coran explained.

"When I go, I want all the stuff in my brain stored in a giant ship," Lance said with a smile. Keith glared.

"The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane." Lance looked offended.

"Oh, yeah?" he shot back. "Well, the amount of information you have, Keith, could be..."

"Yeah?" Keith asked expectantly.

"Uh... it's less than what I have!"

"Oh, good one, Lance!" Hunk praised while Sage facepalmed.

"So this is how you incorporated King Alfor's memories into the Castle of Lions?" Pidge asked, bringing the conversation back to its original track.

"Precisely," Coran replied, "but it's never been attempted before on an unwilling participant." he activated the memory storage device. Nothing.

"Uh, is this what's supposed to be happening?" Hunk asked.

"Let's give it some time," Shiro said.

And so they waited...

And waited...

Aaaaand waited...

"Well, I can't wait around anymore," Keith said. "I'm gonna hit the training deck."

More waiting.

"Okay, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab," Pidge announced, leaving as well. "Maybe I can pull some information from Sendak's Galra Crystal."

More time passed with no results.

"Time to feed the beast," Hunk said. "I'm going to go make some breakfast."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't wait here any longer, either," Coran stated. "I have a million duties to attend to. Between that Galra Crystal infecting our system, and then fighting off those ships and performing the Balmeran rejuvenation ceremony, the old Castle of Lions has taken quite a beating. Every system needs to be recharged and repaired."

"I'll stay," Shiro said. "Somewhere in Sendak's mind is the information about Zarkon that we need."

"I'm staying with Shiro," Sage said. "If something goes wrong, I want to be here." Shiro smiled at her, hugging her lightly.

"Okay, well, while you guys do that, I think I'm gonna get my chill on," Lance revealed. "Maybe kick back with a lemonade or space juice. Something." He went to step out of the door.

"Oh, hold on there, space juice," Coran said, halting him. "You're going to come and help me."

"What? Why? Why me?" Lance whined.

"Because you're the last one here and because your activity isn't very important."

"Wait, did I say 'chill with a good lemonade'?" Lance panicked. "I meant I gotta do homework."

"What homework?" Sage asked. "We're in space, remember?"

"Too late." Coran said, leaving the room.

"Fine..." Lance grumbled. "Let us know if anything happens." Sage gave a thumbs up. Shiro didn't reply at all.

"Shiro?" Sage asked.

"Y-You got it."

Sage was concerned for her brother. He stood, silently staring at the Galran commander. Sure, she'd seen him focused before, but the look in his eyes told Sage that this concentration wasn't what she'd seen prior.

"I know you're in there, Sendak," Shiro said suddenly, causing her to glance up. "I know you have all the answers. Give them to me." As expected, there was no response. 'My brother's going crazy,' came the fleeting thought.

Shiro slammed a fist against the pod, startling Sage. She shot to her feet, grabbing Shiro's shoulder.

"You're a broken soldier!" he yelled. "You can't hold out forever!"

"Shiro, calm down!" Sage yelled, wrapping her arms around his middle and trying to pull him back. No use. She wasn't strong enough. Shiro made no indication that he had heard her, but gave a crooked smile as a single memory emerged.

"So, you can hear me."

"What was the first rank you held in Zarkon's army? Where did you find the Red Lion? What is Zarkon's greatest weakness?" Shiro fired question after question at the contained commander. Sage was worried. She knew that after a year in an intergalactic prison, her brother's mind might not be completely up to par, but she didn't think she'd ever see the day when he spoke to enemies only he could hear, seemingly walled out of the real world.

Tears pricked her eyes at the thought, and she continued to pull on Shiro's arm, trying desperately to pull him away from the containment pod. Suddenly, a look of shock came across Shiro's face.

"Shiro!" Sage cried, trying to turn him away. "Shiro, what happened?"

"If you were to attack Zarkon, where would you strike?" Shiro demanded, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Sage pulled harder.

"No! I'm not like you," Shiro said after a pause. He glanced back up at Sendak, then at is Galran arm. "That's not me!" he yelled.

"Shiro!" Sage yelled. "Snap out of it!" She tried everything: shoving, pulling, screaming. All to no avail. He communicator was in her room. There was no one she could call.

"I'm not listening to you!" Shiro yelled. Then, louder than before, "Stop it!"

All of the sudden, Shiro slammed his fist against the glass of the containment pod, shattering it before Sage could intervene. She took a staggering step back. Never before had she seen her brother so angry.

And just like that, Sendak slipped from their grasp.

Only moments later, the rest of the crew ran in. Sage glanced up, her eyes filled with tears.

"Shiro, Sage, are youg uys okay?" Pidge asked immediately.

"Where's Sendak?" Keith inquired.

"I... I had to get him out of here," Shiro stuttered. "I was hearing his voice. He... He can't be trusted on this ship."

"It is the ship!" Lance yelled. "I got stuck in a cryo-pod, then in an airlock. Keith got attacked by a robot, and Hunk and Pidge got attacked by food. It's been a weird morning." An alert beeped, altering the crew of yet another problem.

"What? How is that possible?" Coran pondered.

"What's going on?" Sage asked, panicking slightly.

"The ship is starting a wormhole jump!"

The seven raced into the control room, where Allura stood with her hands on the white pillars, a wistful expression on her dark face.

"Allura, what's going on?" Shiro demanded.

"We're going to Altea," the princess replied, her eyes clouded. "We're going home. My father is taking us."

"Allura this isn't real!" Sage yelled, running up to her. Suddenly, a barrier appeared around Allura, throwing the Sage back. King Alfor's voice boomed throughout the room, his image appearing on the screens.

"Stay away from my daughter!"

"Allura, wake up!" Shiro urged.

"The crystal must have corrupted King Alfor's artificial intelligence," Coran realized. "It's taking over!"

"Guys, that star is about to go supernova," Sage warned, staring outside. "When that thing explodes, we and everything around us will be destroyed."

"Father, I can see Altea," Allura smiled, still in her own little world.

"Allura!" Coran cried, ' Allura, wake up! What you're seeing isn't real."

"The juniberries, the most exquisite flower of all," Allura continued, crystal blue eyes shining.

"Allura, please! You've got to listen to me!"

"Is this real?" Allura finally queried.

"Of course it is real, Daughter," Alfor responded. "That flower you're touching is real."

"But where is the fragrance of the sweet juniberries?" Coran countered. Allura raised the flower to take in the scent.

"Huh?" she blinked, pulling away from the flower when she didn't smell anything. She glanced into space, finally realizing what was going on around her. Her eyes went wide. "That's not Altea."

"When that star goes supernova, it will destroy the entire system," Pidge said, reiterating Sage's comment. "Allura, you must reset the course and get us out of here!"

"Father, please," Allura pleaded, "I beg you to turn this ship around. If we don't do it soon, we will all perish!"

"I know," Alfor replied. "That is my intention."

"What? Why?"

"Don't you see, dear daughter? Zarkon can never be defeated. He's been ruling for ten thousand years."

"But we must continue to fight!" Allura protested.

"Fight for what? It is all over for Altea. You don't have to live a lifetime of war. You can be with me and the rest of your people." Oddly enough, Sage's mind was beginning to grow murky. Alfor's offer was sounding better and better. She didn't have to remain in this hopeless life of fighting. She could live with the Alteans. Maybe, just maybe, they shouldn't turn the ship around.

There were voices around her, she could tell that much. Someone was arguing. It didn't matter. She stepped towards the pillars, hands outstretched. She didn't have to live a life of war and carnage. Surely, the others agreed.

Then there was shouting. She could faintly hear her name being called. But the pulling, the prospect of peace was so much greater. She raised her hands to place them on the controls.

There were arms around her middle, dragging her back violently. Sage screamed, thrashing against her captor. She twisted to face him, pushing away like her life depended on it. Her hands came in contact with a familiar red jacket.

Keith?

Sage stopped struggling for a moment. Unfortunately, that second was just enough for her captor to pin her arms to her sides, yelling something about particles.

"Let go!" Sage screamed, tears building in her eyes. "Let go of me!"

"Coran, now!" someone yelled, and she was shoved forward, suddenly encased in a glowing white barrier. She tried to escape, slamming her fists against the confinement. Her knuckles split, but she didn't care. She needed to get out. Didn't they understand? She could fix everything if they would just let her get to the controls.

"I'm sorry, Sage," someone whispered before the room fell silent and Sage was left to the confines of her own mind.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Sage felt like she was waking up after a thousand years of sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy, and the pulsing pain in her skull wasn't helping.

"She's back," said a familiar voice. Back? Had she gone somewhere? She couldn't remember. Blurry images slowly sharpened to reveal the paladins and Allura standing before her, behind some sort of clear wall.

Then Sage realized that she was the one behind the barrier. It quickly dissolved, leaving Sage more confused than before.

"How are you feeling?" Allura asked carefully.

"Feel like crap," Sage muttered, massaging her temple with one hand. "What happened?"

"King Alfor's AI was corrupted. It got in your head," Pidge explained.

"What did I do?" A glance was passed around the room, like, "Don't say it. Don't say it."

"Just tell me!" Sage yelled, beginning to get frustrated.

"You tried to fly us into an exploding star," Keith finally spoke up. "You wouldn't listen to us. Either you couldn't hear us, or you thought we were the enemy."

Silence.

"Don't blame yourself, Sage," Allura said. "It affected me as well."

"Thanks, 'Lura," Sage muttered, not feeling very assured. She glanced up at the paladins. "I'm gonna go get some rest."

"Sure thing, Sage," Shiro nodded.

Sitting down hard on her bed, Sage buried her face in her hands.

She sat there for what must have been hours. The castle lights had dimmed and there was no sound to be heard in the hallways. Voices began to swarm her mind, echoing and multiplying.

_You drag them down._

_You drag them down._

_You drag them down you drag them down youdragthemdownyoudragthemdown-_

She couldn't fight, she couldn't shoot, she didn't have a craft to pilot. Sage was _dead weight._ She couldn't afford to drag the team down any longer.

To the training room it was.

In the early hours of the morning, Shiro came into the training room to find his baby sister passed out on the floor, a dagger resting in her fingers. Letting out a slow breath, he put the weapon away before gathering Sage into his arms.

He'd known Sage since she was a toddler, which meant he knew her well enough to know just what was going on in her mind. He glanced down at her resting expression as he made his way to Sage's room.

Shifting Sage in his grasp, Shiro awkwardly placed his palm on the scanner, opening the door. He set Sage on her bed, pulling the blanket over her.

"T'ashi?" Sage muttered, amber eyes opening ever so slightly. Shiro sat down, running his fingers carefully through her hair.

"It's okay," he assured. "Go back to sleep."

And with that, Sage drifted off once more.

2201 words!~


	14. quintessence

The team gathered around Pidge's computer curiously as the shortest paladin typed away. Sage stifled a yawn as she crossed one arm over her chest, using the other to stretch out her shoulder. She'd just woken up and _someone_ (she glared at Keith) hadn't left her breakfast.

"Somewhere inside Sendak's memories, we should be able to find the inside information that gives us the key to taking down Zarkon," Allura said, bringing Sage's concentration back.

"I don't think your father would approve of searching through an enemy's memories," Coran commented. Allura sighed.

"I know, but we have to do everything we can to defeat Zarkon."

"Once we learn all his weaknesses," Lance piped up, "we can drive up to his front door and challenge him to a fight. Winner gets the universe."

"Okay, but how much of it?" Sage asked, ready to ruin Lance's quip. "According to theory, the universe is constantly expanding, and if you take into consideration all the black holes, dark matter, and theoretical white holes—"

"Okay, jeez!" Lance conceded. "We already have one Pidge; we don't need a second gremlin nerd." Shiro sighed at the two.

"Anything good yet, Pidge?" he asked.

"We were only able to salvage bits and pieces," the shortest paladin admitted.

"We need something to work with," Keith said. "Right now, we don't even have a decent map of the empire."

"Who needs a map?" Lance scoffed. "After 10,000 years of conquering, I could probably fire my bayard at any random point in space and hit a Galra ship."

"If we could just find troop locations or supply routes, small targets we could hit-and-run, then we could start to free planets one by one," Shiro offered logically.

" _Boring_ ," Lance complained. "I want the big kaboom."

"Zarkon's been building his empire for 10,000 years. We're not going to tear it down overnight with five inexperienced pilots and one support ship," Sage reasoned. "Hitting him where he lives would be like bombing the White House or the Kremlin. We'd get hit back _much_ harder."

"Okay," Pidge said after a few more minutes of typing. "I've cross-referenced Sendak's memories with the info I got from the downed ship back on Arus. Most of it was a garbled mess, but one thing kept repeating, something called a _Universal Station_."

" _Universal Station_?" Hunk asked. "Like, the kind of station that controls the entire universe?"

"Well, we are translating it from Galra, so it could also be _Galactic Hub_ ," Pidge said as Sage studied the screen.

"Or _Space Base!"_ Lance offered with a grin. He was met with silence.

"What?"

"It's formal Galran, and _Space Base_ isn't exactly formal," Sage informed.

"I'm pulling up the location of your Universal Hub Station Base on our screens now," Coran said, manipulating several complex buttons on the large screen.

"So, where is it?" Lance asked.

"I don't know," Coran mused. "Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything at those coordinates."

"Maybe he remembered it wrong," Keith muttered.

"Or maybe we just stumbled across a top-secret base in Sendak's memories," Pidge said, her eyes lighting with excitement.

"Only one way to find out," Allura said. "Let's go take a look."

The base was exactly one power nap away. Sage dozed comfortably in one of the floating chairs, setting an alarm for exactly twenty-six minutes. (According to science, it was the optimal time for a quick nap, and Sage had been using the time ever since she was nine.)

Sure enough, twenty-six minutes later, the melody went off, dragging Sage back into consciousness.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked, turning to the black-haired teen next to her.

"Nothing," Keith replied, "though I think we're almost there." Moments after his statement, Allura's voice rang out.

"We should be close enough to get a good scan, but far enough away to avoid being noticed," the princess said.

"There it is," Shiro stated, watching out of the window.

"It appears the gravitation between the two planets warps the electron emission spectrum enough to keep the planet off the deep space scanners," Coran observed.

"Smart," Sage approved. "You can only see it if you really know where to look."

"This place must handle shipments from all over the Galra Empire," Shiro predicted.

"If this is some big airport where shipments come and go, why is it hidden?" Pidge asked.

"Maybe to keep it safe from hit-and-runs?" Sage offered.

"There must be more to this than we're seeing," Shiro concluded.

"Then we'd better go down to take a look," Allura said, taking charge of the situation. "We'll need to enter here: the central control building."

"I'm sorry, Princess, did you say "we"?" Keith asked, hesitant. Allura nodded.

"I'm going with you. I've travelled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you."

"Princess, I'd rather you stay here," Coran said, concerned as ever for her safety.

"I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone," Allura defended. "I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

"Actually," Sage said, a bit hesitantly, "I agree with Coran on this one."

"Are you saying I'm incapable?" Allura asked, a silent challenge sparking between the two girls.

"I've just got a bad feeling about this mission," Sage replied. "Everyone here knows you're the strongest out of all of us, but I'd also venture to say that you're the most important. We can't afford to lose you."

"I will not allow you six to be the only ones risking your lives. I can handle myself," Allura retorted. "Anyone else?"

Lance gave a low whistle at the princess's fiery attitude while Coran stammered in disbelief.

"Fine," Shiro shrugged. "Suit up."

Coran let out a high scream.

Sage stopped Allura as she came out of her chambers, hair braided back and helmet in hand.

"I'm not going to try to talk you out of coming," she began, "but... well, I already told you I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for us."

"That's a risk I am more than willing to take," Allura answered. "This could turn the tide in the battle against the Galra. This could mean victory for Voltron."

"Winning this battle doesn't mean we'll win the war," Sage said. "And if anything happens to you, our chances of coming out victorious are slim to none."

Silence blanketed the hallway, feeding the anxiety that was already eating away at Sage from the inside.

"I know that you're worried," Allura said quietly, "but this is my fight, too. Zarkon destroyed my planet and there's nothing I wouldn't give to see him fall."

Sage let out a shaky breath.

"You don't have to give your life."

"Well, I'd rather not give that," the princess admitted, her mouth quirking into a smile. Sage tried for a smile as well, but only managed a halfhearted smirk.

"Just be careful. Please." Allura nodded.

"You do the same. Try to get back conscious this time."

Sage gave a short, breathy laugh.

"I won't make any promises."

Not long after, the team was suited up, ready to go.

"We'll go in low, fast, and hopefully undetected," Shiro explained. "Coming around the dark side of the nearest planet should keep them from getting a visual on us. Thanks to Pidge's modifications to the Green Lion, we'll have 30 seconds of cloaking."

"I can flood their short-range sensors with a radiation burst," Coran added. "That should buy you a minute or so, while they assume it's cosmic interference. But, after that, it's up to you to be out of sight."

They were in easily, slipping in without a single sentry being alerted of their presence.

"Psst! Hey!" Shiro whispered to a Galra soldier on duty.

"Hmm?" the guard hummed, turning around idly.

Knocking him out was easy.

"How's it look out there?" Shiro asked Keith, who was standing guard while Pidge and Sage hooked the green paladin's computer up to the Galran database.

"All clear," Keith answered.

"This shouldn't take too long," Hunk said, clearly anxious to get back to the safety of the castle. Pidge nodded.

"We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes," she said as the computer began beeping. "Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately. Hunk had a great idea about how to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hunk began excitedly. "Do you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets?"

"How could I forget?" Sage grinned. "That was a great lesson, though the test was kind of—"

"Boring!" Lance complained.

"Right, yeah, totally, it was boring," Hunk dismissed. "Anyway, the joke goes—"

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but I think we got company," Keith warned. "Think we should get out of here?"

"We just need a few more seconds," Pidge said.

"Stay low," Shiro agreed. "We need this intel."

"Get down!" Keith shouted suddenly. The team scattered in the blink of an eye, ducking behind various consoles as a transmission came onto the screen.

"Huh?" the soldier in the video feed muttered, confused at the absence of his comrade.

"He's still looking," Lance whispered. "I think he's waiting for a signal or something."

"I got it," Hunk said, picking up the unconscious guard and manoeuvring his hand to send a series of what he hoped were positive signals. The soldier on screen shrugged and ended the transmission, oblivious to what was truly going on.

"Whew," Hunk sighed, relieved.

"Nice job, Hunk," Lance praised.

"Thanks."

"Okay, download complete," Pidge announced a few seconds later.

"What's it say?" Keith asked.

"Nothing," Pidge replied This place doesn't have any useful information. Just a schedule of the ships coming in and out."

"Well, I guess this mission was a bust," Lance muttered.

"Let's get back to the Castle," Shiro announced.

"Hold on," Allura said, halting everyone's movements. "Pidge, do you know where that ship is headed?"

"Um, it's scheduled to be here for about a half an hour, then head off to Central Command," Pidge answered. A determined look crossed Allura's face.

"That's where they have the information we need, and I'm going to sneak aboard that ship and get it for us."

"What?" Lance screeched. "No way!"

"How are you going to get in?" Sage asked, slightly worried. The princess smirked.

"I'm going to walk right through the front."

Suddenly, she grew taller, her skin's dark shade fazing into purple.

"Whoa," Sage breathed.

"How the heck did you do that?" Hunk marvelled.

"The Alteans are a chameleon-like people who can blend in with the local populations," Allura smiled. "It's the ability that's made us great explorers and diplomats throughout our history."

"So, can you turn into, like, a balloon?" Lance asked.

"Are you limited as to what species you can turn into?" Sage questioned.

"How many different colours can you be at once?" Pidge inquired.

"Aren't you afraid you'll rip your pants?" worried Hunk.

Allura glanced around the room, clearly a bit surprised by the onslaught of questions.

"No, I'm not sure, just one at a time, and I will need a change of costume," Allura said, answering the four in order. Then she glanced over at the unconscious Galra soldier. "I can use his uniform as a disguise."

"I can't let you go in there alone," Shiro protested.

"Excuse me?" Allura began, rounding on the black paladin. "I do not need your permission."

"It's too dangerous. I'm going in with you," Shiro replied.

"You will stick out like a Shoferiak's nose."

"You're going to need that nose, Princess," Pidge piped up. "Shiro's hand is made from Galra tech. It's the only thing we have that will allow us to interface with their systems and gather intel. I can monitor the download remotely from here."

The princess sighed.

"Fine, you can come."

"Uh, you guys better hurry up if you want to get on and off before the ship leaves for Zarkon central," Hunk warned.

Keith had one last question.

"How are you going to get Shiro on board?"

Sage never thought she would see the day when her older brother was stuffed into a metal box. Then again, she never thought that she would launch through space in a giant robotic lion, and she'd done that several times in the past couple of weeks.

Allura, dressed in the distinctive purple Galran armour, carried the container with ease, striding confidently towards the ship.

"Halt," one of the sentries suddenly said. Allura froze and the team held their breaths, hoping that they hadn't been found out so early in their plan.

To everyone's relief, Allura was allowed to continue once a floating shipment bed passed by.

"They're in," Lance said, relieved.

"What do you think they have in all those giant containers?" Keith asked.

"Well, I suspect that it's sporks," Hunk said without hesitation. The rest of the team gave him odd looks.

"What?" the large teen defended. "This is an advanced race we're talking about here. Surely, they've learned that it's foolish to have forks and spoons when one tool will efficiently do the job."

"Okay, first of first, sporks are not _nearly_ as good as forks," Sage protested.

"Maybe this guy will tell us," Pidge said, referring to the robotic sentry that was now hooked up to her computer. "What is coming in and out of this station?"

"Interrogation detected," the robot droned. "Initiating lockdown."

"Not talking, eh?" Pidge muttered, taking the sentry's silence as a challenge. The green paladin immediately began to type furiously on her keyboard.

"Whoa," Keith said suddenly. "Check out this guy." Sage followed his gaze to a cloaked figure below them. "Whatever's happening here that requires the base to be kept secret must have something to do with that scary dude. I'm going to go check it out." Keith grabbed his bayard and headed for the door.

"I'll go with you," Sage offered, picking up her own weapon.

"How about we just lay low and you two don't blow our cover?" Lance suggested. The two payed him no mind.

"Guys, think about what you're doing," Lance continued. "Don't walk through that door!"

They walked through the door.

Keith and Sage followed the masked man into a large room, where vats of an odd glowing liquid lined the walls. The figure used lighting-like magic to seemingly siphon leach large container into a smaller, more concentrated form.

"Coran, you need to see this," Sage said into her commlink, allowing a video feed from her helmet to broadcast to the ship and Pidge's computer.

"I've never seen anything like it," the elder Altean marveled.

"What is that?" asked Pidge. The robot beside her came to life.

"The material is quintessence, the substance with the highest known energy per unit volume in the universe," it replied.

"Hey, nice job, Pidge! You made him work for us," Lance praised.

"What? Impossible!" Coran exclaimed.

"Raw quintessence material is transported here from throughout the galaxy and refined into standardized Galra fuel requirements," the robot continued. Sage kept up her guard while catching the main jist of the conversation.

"Did you guys hear that?" Pidge asked. Coran was shocked.

"I can't believe it! They've found a new way to acquire quintessence!"

"Guys, we're going to steal some of this quint-whatever," Keith said, glancing at Sage as if for approval. Sage nodded, readying her dagger in case the magic wielder noticed their presence.

In one fluid movement, Keith darted forward and snagged a small cylinder off of the conveyor belt.

The hooded figure must have seen the movement, because he turned, head cocking to the side as if confused. Then he vanished into thin air.

"Keith!" Sage hissed urgently.

"Mm?" he hummed questioningly, turning to glance at the spot there the masked man once stood.

The figure reappeared, this time much closer to where the two were hiding.

"Okay, plan B!" Keith exclaimed, engaging in combat.

"Over here!" Sage called, raising her hand into the air. Keith got the message and threw the cylinder to her in a wide arc. Sage took off as soon as she had a grip on it, scaling the walls with the help of her jetpack.

The masked figure simply teleported after her, shooting his sparking magic at her. Sage tossed the cylinder back to Keith, and the cycle began once more.

It wasn't long before the two teens began to grow tired.

"Pidge, I need an extraction now! Hurry!" Keith yelled into his mic. Sage whirled around, searching for the masked figure.

Suddenly, there was pressure against her throat.

"Not a word," an eerie voice hissed in her ear. Sage froze. The hooded figure had her in his grasp, and if she struggled, she could easily be killed right then and there.

Keith's eyes blazed when he saw the predicament, ready to strike down the masked man. That is until he saw the look in Sage's eyes.

"Don't," she mouthed. "Go without me." Keith looked conflicted for several moments.

"We'll be back for you," he said finally. Sage nodded as Pidge's voice crackled through her helmet.

"Get in! We've got to get Shiro and Allura!"

She watched Keith dash into the green lion before she felt a harsh jolt and everything faded to black.

"Where's Allura?" Keith asked as he made his way into the castle.

"Shiro?" Lance asked pointedly.

"She sacrificed herself to save me," Shiro replied. "Wait." He glanced around the room. "Where's Sage?"

"The masked guy, he grabbed her," Keith confessed. "I couldn't do anything."

"So, they're on that ship?" Pidge asked.

"The ship that's headed to Zarkon's Central Command?" Hunk added.

"The place that's way too dangerous for us to attack?"

"It doesn't matter how dangerous it is," Shiro said. The worry for his little sister was evident in his eyes. "We can't let Zarkon get Allura or Sage."

"But you said going there would be a huge mistake," Hunk said. "You said for us to attack that place head-on would be the dumbest possible thing we could ever do."

"I know," Shiro admitted, "but now we don't have a choice."

**2889 words! I'm proud of myself :)**


	15. rescue

It's time for big sister Allura aww yeah

TW: panic (anxiety? Sorry, I can't figure out which one) attack, some depictions of injury

Sage woke up in a frigid, metal cell.

"Come with me," a voice rasped from above her, causing Sage to lift her head slightly and gaze at the figure above her. She didn't move from where was lying on the floor. "I said get up!" Haggar screamed, sending a shock through Sage's body. The young girl felt her throat tighten as searing pain coursed through her. She wasn't even able to scream.

Sage let out a pitiful whimper as she was dragged to her feet by a druid and shoved forward, the cold barrel of a gun pressed against her back.

She was lead through an intricate web of hallways, not remembering a single turn she made. The doors to what was obviously an important room were soon before her, looming dauntingly before her frightened self.

The doors opened to reveal none other than Zarkon himself, as well as a more familiar face.

Sage gasped sharply when she saw Allura in the throne room with her.

"Allura!" she yelled, causing the princess's gaze to snap toward her. The Alteans's eyes went wide.

"Sage!" she called, trying to wrench out of a guard's grasp.

Sage felt anxiety set in. She didn't care much when she'd been captured - she wasn't even a paladin; the team could go on without her. But knowing that _Allura_ had been dragged along with her to that godforsaken place frightened her beyond words. The team wouldn't survive without the princess.

"I see we've captured the paladins' pet," Zarkon spat. Sage's fear was instantly replaced by rage and she launched herself forward at the Emperor, screaming expletives and curses until the sentry behind her began to fire his rifle, searing Sage's cheek painfully.

"Voltron is going to put an end to your empire!" Allura screamed as she was shoved toward the ground.

"No, it will only make me more powerful," Zarkon replied. "King Alfor knew that as well as I. That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago. But now, your new paladins will come for you, and they will deliver Voltron to me, and, with it, the key to unimaginable power."

"No," Sage shot back, deciding that the least she could do was to remain strong. She donned her usual tough facade, laughing in the face of danger. "They won't come for me. I'm not that important. Heck, they don't even tell me their battle plans." She smirked. "You kidnapped the wrong girl."

Just as Sage had predicted, Zarkon scowled, displeased at her words.

"Nevertheless, you will be useful to us. Haggar, I believe the Invictus experiment is ready to be put into motion."

Sage sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of an experiment. Her eyes met Allura's, whose expression held panic.

"Take them to the cells while you prepare," Zarkon ordered. The two girls were hauled to their feet once more, Galran soldiers dragging them forward.

Unsurprisingly, they were shoved into the cell, hitting the metal painfully as the door was slammed behind them. Sage immediately backed into the furthest corner, fingers tangling into her hair and pulling hard. Her breathing became ragged, unsteady.

She was dimly aware of Allura trying to move her hands, begging her to calm down, to match her breathing.

All Sage could think of was the _experiment._ Shiro had gotten his arm torn off in Haggar's lab. What would they do to her?

 _Invictus_ , they had called it. Undefeatable. Unconquerable.

_What kind of monster were they going to turn her into?_

She felt hot tears begin to make their way down her face and Allura's gentle hands brushing them away as fast as they came. She was pulled into something warm and soft — and it took her a moment before she realized that Allura was hugging her in an attempt to calm her down.

And it worked. Soon enough, Sage was able to stop her tears from flowing, her breathing slower despite being a bit shaky.

"I'm so sorry," Allura whispered.

"'S not your fault," Sage muttered in response. Allura gave a quiet hum, moving away slightly to give Sage her space.

"You should rest," Allura said. "I understand that you're worried, but you've been up almost forty-eight of your earth hours with only naps. Whatever comes, it would be better to face it well-rested."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep," Sage admitted quietly.

"Try," Allura said. With a hesitant nod, Sage folded her arms as a pillow and curled up on the cold metal floor.

There were hesitant hands in her hair a moment after she shut her eyes, nimble fingers running through her tangled frizz. Sage peered up at Allura.

"W-What are you doing?" The older girl pulled back immediately.

"My mother used to do that to calm me when I was younger. Should I stop?"

"No, of course not," Sage muttered. "It's... nice. I like it." A few seconds later, Allura was running her fingers through Sage's hair again.

"You know," she began after a minute, "I always wanted a younger sister. Back on Altea, it seemed as if everyone had siblings. That is, except for me. I remember asking my parents to adopt a little girl once." Allura gave a quiet laugh at her own words. "It seems like that was a whole lifetime ago."

Allura continued to recount her days back on her home planet, recalling the times she spent with family and friends.

Before either girl knew it, Allura's quiet voice and gentle hands had lulled Sage to sleep.

Pounding at the metal cell door was what jolted the girls out of sleep. Sage's breathing immediately started racing, remembering what was in store for her. Allura immediately stepped in between her and the door, taking Sage's face in her hands and whispering to her.

"Sage, it will be all right," she muttered. "It's going to be okay. They're coming. I can feel the Lions. They're coming to save us." Sage shook despite Allura's calming tone.

No matter how quickly the team got to them, it could be too late for her.

She let out a scream as her hand was pulled from Allura's.

Unceremoniously, Sage was dragged into yet another winding highway, this time with only the witch by her side. Sage tried to calm her erratic heartbeat with measured breaths, but nothing seemed to help the fear that now ate away at her insides more than ever.

Once in a blank, violet room, Sage was shoved down onto a cold table and restrained. She couldn't resist much; the previous battle had taken its toll on her and all the adrenaline that had kept her going had long faded.

"Ready the fluid," the witch ordered. "Immobilize, but don't knock her out. I want her to feel every second of this." Sage felt a prick in her thigh before suddenly feeling paralyzed.

_What are they doing to me?_

All she could do was blink up at the lights above her, terrified of what was to come.

Something caught the light above her. Her eyes focused in on a small, sharp surgical blade. Before she knew what was going on, it came down toward her throat.

She screamed, unsure whether from the pain or complete terror she felt.

And she was out like a light.

She was wrapped in a thin blanket when she came to. Judging by the sway of motion, she was being carried. Alarms blared around her. Her body ached dully, but her head...

Oh, God, it was _pounding._

Sage groaned, eyelids fluttering open weakly as she tried to shift out of her rescuer's grasp. Whoever was carrying her simply held her tighter as they walked on.

"What're you doin'?" Sage slurred.

"The paladins are here to rescue you," the person's voice responded. Judging by the pitch, it was a male.

"Allura," Sage breathed. He must have understood what she was trying to say.

"The Altean princess is safe," the voice replied. Sage hummed in approval.

"Wha's your name?" Sage muttered.

"I am Thace," came the reply. "Now, I need you to remember this. Can you hear me?"

"Mm-hm."

"I have placed a chip under the skin on the back of your hand," Thace began.

"You _what?_ "

"It can be easily removed, do not worry. This chip carries vital information that could help turn the tide against Zarkon. My organization is called the Blade of Marmora. Should you find it, I have left you one of my blades in your jacket to prove that I have sent you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sage breathed.

Suddenly there were footsteps running down the hallway.

"Is this the right hall?" asked a familiar voice.

"Keith," Sage said weakly. Thace set her on her feet, allowing Sage to steady herself before letting go completely.

"I must leave," he said. "Remember what I have told you. Go!"

Sage stumbled in the direction of Keith's voice, her surroundings growing murkier by the second.

"Keith!" she called, leaning heavily against the wall, forcing her fingers to keep a grip on the thin blanket over her shoulders.

"Sage!" Keith's voice called back, but it sounded a million miles away. Sage finally collapsed just as Keith turned the corner. The red paladin rushed toward his sister, tucking his bayard away and pulling one of her arms over his shoulder.

"Chip," Sage mumbled. "In my hand. Just... Just under the skin." Keith ran a quick scan, his helmet visor flooding with readings.

"There's nothing there," he responded and he pulled her along. He frowned at the tremor that passed through Sage's body, helping her pull the blanket tighter and placing the back of his hand on her forehead, then to her cheek, feeling for a fever.

"You're really warm," Keith said. "You're just delirious."

"No," Sage protested. "There... there's a chip. S-Someone is trying to help us."

"Just calm down," Keith hushed. "We're gonna get you to the Castle and you're gonna be fine." Sage let out a shaky breath.

"Okay."

Within a couple of minutes, they were in the Red Lion, much to Keith's relief. He was practically carrying Sage by now, and her eyelashes fluttered weakly. He secured her in the back of the cockpit. During those short minutes, Sage floated in and out of consciousness several times, each time confused of her whereabouts.

Keith took his seat in the pilot's chair, glancing back nervously as he launched into space. Immediately, his commlink crackled with voices.

"Do you have Sage?" was the first question he could distinguish.

"I got her, but there's something wrong. I think the witch did something to her."

" _Invictus,"_ Allura said. "That's what Haggar called it, her experiment. I don't know what she did, but she seemed rather pleased to do it."

"Whoa!" Keith gasped suddenly. "Who is that?" Coran gasped.

"It's Zarkon! Keith, get out of there, now! Zarkon's too powerful!"

"This is my chance to put an end to the Galra Empire!" Keith argued. "I have to take it!"

"Keith, don't!" Coran warned. "Keith, get out of there!"

The teen didn't answer, forgetting momentarily about the girl he carried in the back of his lion.

"Keith, do you copy?" Coran yelled. "You don't know what you're dealing with! He's too powerful! Listen to me, it's imperative that you don't engage the—"

Keith switched off his communicator.

Not long into the battle, Keith began to realize that he didn't posses the firepower to take Zarkon out on his own. Still, he would try. If he gave up now, he'd surely be killed.

"You fight like a Galra soldier," Zarkon said. "But not for long!"

The Red Lion was immobile, having been hit several times. Keith jostled controls and pressed buttons, frantically trying to get it back up.

Meanwhile, Zarkon edged closer, ready to put an end to the red paladin. Keith began to panic.

"Come on!" he urged. "Come on!"

Out of nowhere, Shiro entered the scene, scooping up the Red Lion and flying towards the castle.

"I got you, buddy!"

"All right, Paladins," said Allura, "time to get out of here!"

"Hello?" Hunk asked. "What's going on? I don't see a wormhole."

"The Galra barrier is jamming our ability to create one!" Coran shouted. "They have us completely surrounded!"

The barrier went down suddenly, leaving them free to leave.

"What just happened?" Pidge asked.

"Who cares?" Hunk shot back, eager to leave the battlefield. "Wormhole!"

As the lions entered, the wormhole's color changed from its usual blue to a violent purple. Something was very wrong.

"Coran, what's happening?" Shiro asked.

"The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised," Coran explained. "It's breaking down!"

"What does that mean?" Lance shouted.

"It means we have no control over where we're headed!"

Everyone screamed as the crew was torn apart, flung in different directions...

Scattered across the universe.


	16. scattered

**_After finding out that James Patterson, the bestselling author in the world since 2001, has an average chapter length of about 600 words, I have decided that I will no longer beat myself up for not having 6k words in each chapter._ **

**_Five pages in Microsoft Word. 2.5k words this chapter. I'm gonna go and have my well-deserved tea._ **

"What just happened?" Pidge asked.

"Who cares?" Hunk shot back, eager to leave the battlefield. "Wormhole!"

As the lions entered, the wormhole's colour changed from its usual blue to a violent purple. Something was very wrong.

"Coran, what's happening?" Shiro asked.

"The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised," Coran explained. "It's breaking down!"

"What does that mean?" Lance shouted.

"It means we have no control over where we're headed!"

The hangar doors burst open, and the Lions were pulled into open space.

The Red and Black Lions hit the side of the wormhole, flinging then off to an unknown location. Before either paladin knew it, they were hurtling toward a strange planet.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Keith urged, trying to regain control.

No such luck. The Lions crashed painfully into the hard surface of the planet.

Immediately, Keith unbuckled himself from the pilot's chair, rushing to the back where Sage was.

"Sage!" he called, hoping to receive an answer.

"Keith," Sage muttered. Keith sat next to her, pulling her hair away from her face and placing a hand on her forehead once more. Was it his imagination or was she warmer than before?

Sage leaned into his touch, grateful for Keith's cool skin against hers. She shut her eyes, humming contentedly.

"I'm gonna see if there's anything in the first aid kit, okay?" Keith said, resisting the urge to break down right then and there. He rustled through the storage in the back of the cockpit, eventually pulling out the emergency first aid kit that he'd been looking for.

Making his way back to where Sage was, he powered on what he assumed was the thermometer. The pictorial instructions told him to place the flat surface against Sage's forehead and so he did just that, frowning when _39_ came up on the screen.

Assuming the thermometer was in Celsius (Keith did some quick calculations in his head), Sage's body temperature was 102 in Fahrenheit, only two degrees from what was considered an emergency.

"It is bad?" Sage asked weakly. Keith let out a slow breath.

"No, it's not bad. You're gonna be just fine," he assured. Sage frowned, seeing right through his lie, but remained silent.

"Here," Keith said, cutting a strip from the thin blanket and soaking it in water from the Lion's emergency supplies. He placed it just above Sage's eyes and she gave a soft sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna go try and locate Shiro, okay?"

"Let me go with you," Sage said, attempting to sit up. Keith carefully pushed her back down. He shook his head.

"You are in no condition to be going anywhere," he said firmly. "Just rest, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

Sage hesitated before nodding, allowing herself to relax back onto the floor. She forced her eyes to remain open until she could no longer see the bright red of Keith's armour from the cockpit's window.

As soon as Keith was out of sight, she slipped into darkness.

_"Don't give me your mullet," Sage grumbled, suppressing the urge to turn and glare at Keith._

_"If you don't like it, you can always brush your hair and have an afro," he shot back, taking Sage's wet hair between his fingers._

_"Just because I wasn't born with your perfect Korean hair-"_

_"Please, shut up." Keith straightened out the first bit of hair, snipping it short with a satisfying sound. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let the kid with the freaking_ mullet _cut Sage's hair, but Keith was generally good with blades and she wasn't about to ride her hoverbike to the nearest hair salon to pay for what could easily be done at home._

_Also, she didn't want to tell Shiro._

_She was sure he'd say yes anyway. Well, pretty sure. He was fine with the time Sage wanted to dye her hair in a purple ombre style. He didn't care much when Sage double-pierced her ears. He didn't even bat an eyelash when Sage started a tutoring session at her school, using the decently large amount of money she made to buy nothing but art supplies and band shirts._

_But she was still nervous. Shiro was her world. She practically lived for him. She would do whatever it took to make him proud or make him smile a little brighter. However, she was getting really tired of having long hair._

_In what seemed like no time, Keith flicked the back of Sage's head._

_"So?" he asked. Sage blinked at her own reflection. Keith had cut her hair short on the sides and back, leaving the top curly and fluffy. Some of it fell down in front of her face. She smiled._

_"Perfect," she said. "Thanks, Keith."_

_"Ah, what are brothers for, if not to go behind the back of other brothers?" Keith shrugged. Sage shoved him lightly before making her way into the living room, letting herself fall down onto the couch._

_"And now we wait for Shiro to come home," she said, pulling up her hood._

_"You know he's gonna get suspicious right away," Keith commented. "The guy never misses a beat."_

_"Yeah, I know," Sage muttered. She glanced down at her phone, noting the time. "We've still got a few hours before Shiro gets home. You wanna go down to the mall, maybe get a couple of new band shirts?"_

_"I don't have any money left," Keith reminded._

_"I've got enough for both of us."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, c'mon, there's a Pierce the Veil shirt I've had my eye on for a while."_

_"I didn't know you liked them."_

_"Hey, you two, I'm home!" Sage glanced up at her older brother, already wearing one of her new shirts. "I see you guys went to Hot Topic today," Shiro commented, hanging up his jacket._

_Keith hummed in response, glancing sideways at Sage. She'd covered her hair with a red beanie in hopes of putting off the conversation of cutting her hair for as long as possible._

_"Hey, Shiro, do you mind if I stay the night?" Keith asked. "I just wanna wait for things to cool down a bit at my place."_

_"Sure thing," the elder agreed, knowing that Keith had just come out to his foster family and was a bit nervous about facing them. "Do you still have your stuff here from last time?" Keith nodded. "And Sage, take the hat off in the house, please."_

_"Okay," Sage breathed, pulling the beanie down. Shiro glanced back from where he was in the kitchen._

_"Nice haircut."_

_Silence._

_"Y-You're not mad?" Sage muttered._

_"Well, is it hurting you?" Shiro asked, pulling things from cupboards._

_"No..."_

_"Is it hurting anyone around you?"_

_"No."_

_"Then I don't see why I should be mad." Sage gave an audible sigh of relief, slumping back into the cushions. Keith gave her an 'I-told-you-so' face before turning back to what was probably his Tumblr feed._

_About an hour later, a tapping began to sound at the windows. Sage was the first to notice, peering out the glass and announcing, "It's raining!" Keith glanced up immediately, childlike excitement in his eyes._

_Sage couldn't make fun of it though. She knew that the older teen was showing only a fraction of what she was. Shiro smiled._

_"Well?" he began. "Let's go outside."_

_Sage all but ripped the door from its hinges, flinging it open and immediately going to stand in the middle of the driveway. She spread her arms wide and turned her face to the sky, smiling widely. Shiro watched from the shelter of the porch as Keith crept up behind Sage, giving her a slight shove._

_Tripping over her own feet, Sage stumbled right into a large puddle, soaking the front of her jeans and the hem of her shirt._

_"You are so dead, Kogane!" she yelled, dashing to grab the umbrella. With it, she scooped water out of the deepest puddle she could find and dumped it over Keith's head. Keith yelled in protest, trying to shield himself from the dousing, but he was too late._

_Sage cackled. Who wouldn't? Between the look on his face and the way that black hair was now plastered to his face, anyone would crack up._

_However, anyone that had seen Keith and Sage in action knew that the two acted like kids when it came to any type of impromptu game or contest. Neither would back down until both were thoroughly exhausted. Even then, they'd argue about who the true winner was for days afterwards._

_That's how Sage ended up lying on her back in the middle of the soaking wet driveway, the rain soaking every single fibre of her clothes._

_Keith had opted to go and sit with Shiro on the porch so he didn't get any more soaked than he needed to, but Sage remained out in the deluge, grinning up at the sky._

_Later that night, after Shiro had finally managed to drag the two teens back indoors, Sage sat on her bed, staring out of the window at the grey sky._

_"What are you thinking about?" Shiro asked, sitting down next to her. "And don't try to say nothing," he added before Sage could give her usual answer. "I know that look."_

_"Japan," Sage answered. Shiro smiled. They and their parents had moved there when Sage three, not long after adopting her, living on Honshu near Tokyo for a year and then on Okinawa for two and a half. Sage couldn't help but remember the rainy season there every time downpour struck._

_The rain had been annoying in Japan. It always came during the summer, making the air humid and forcing Sage's hair to puff up like a lion's mane. It seemed like the fall could never come fast enough._

_But now, living in the desert, Sage missed it. She missed the way it made the air feel clean, missed the coolness that it brought, missed the way it made the flowers and grass stand a little taller and a little brighter._

_In the dry region of Nebraska, the rain became a treat, a holiday. Something you waited for and enjoyed to the fullest while it was there._

_As she spilt to Shiro, his face grew a bit sadder. He'd been eleven when the family moved, and his parents' home country held a dear place in his heart. He remembered the friends that he'd made, the things he got to do, the places he got to see._

_"Hey," Shiro said, clearly about to lighten the mood a bit. "We're gonna go back one day. I promise. We can even take Keith with us if you'd like." Sage cracked a smile, causing her older brother to mimic the expression._

_"Sage," Keith said. The girl glanced up._

_"Sage!" he repeated._

_"What? I-"_

_"Sage, wake up!"_

_"What?"_

"Sage, come on, wake up!" Amber met dark blue as Sage finally pried her eyes open, realizing that she wasn't back in their house near the Garrison. Keith was kneeling next to her, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Did you fin' T'ashi?" she muttered. Keith nodded and she gave a sigh of relief. "Is he okay?"

"A bit beat up, but he'll live," Keith said, smiling slightly. "You know how stubborn your brother is." Sage let out a weak, breathy laugh.

"Better than anyone," she admitted.

"Let's go outside," Keith said. "Shiro's waiting." Sage nodded and tried to push herself up, failing until Keith helped her up, taking most of her weight as they made their way out of the Red Lion's cockpit.

Sage was exhausted by the time they got out to the campsite, though she found the strength to smile when she saw that Shiro was alive and mostly in one piece.

"Hey, Clary Sage," he grinned, trying to hide the fact that he was in quite a bit of pain. Sage, however, didn't miss a beat.

"You're hurt," she muttered as Keith eased her down next to Shiro.

Shiro shrugged.

"Comes in the job description," he quipped.

"'S not funny," Sage argued softly. Since when had her mouth felt like cotton? She suddenly felt as if something was crawling up her throat, itching at the walls of her trachea.

Doubling over, she coughed violently, feeling something gather in the back of her throat before it sprayed forward, trickling from the corner of her mouth.

She was dimly aware of Keith's hands on her shoulder and back, Shiro in front of her, cupping her face in her hands, asking what was wrong, begging her to talk to him, please, talk to him.

Eventually, Sage was able to get air into her lungs once more. Shiro ran his thumb just below her bottom lip, wiping away whatever it was that stained her skin there. There was no burning, acidic feeling in her throat, so she likely hadn't thrown up. But that meant...

She glanced down at Shiro's hand, his fingers now stained with red, and finally understood why Shiro looked like he wasn't sure if his little sister was going to make it out of this alive.

It was because he wasn't.

Shiro, meanwhile, was terrified. He hadn't understood just how much he loved Sage when he was a kid, opting to hang out with friends instead of staying at home with her. Then, when their parents had... _left..._ Shiro was tasked with being Sage's provider instead of just her big brother.

Then he had been stupid enough to accept the Kerberos Mission. He'd told himself he was making the right choice. Sage could handle herself, he'd said. And with his situation, that would likely be the only mission he would be allowed to go on. It had been such a struggle convincing Admiral Sanda to let him go the first time, he didn't even want to think how hard it would be a second.

The mission was supposed to take four months, five at the most. Instead, it had taken him away from Earth, from his baby sister, for a whole year. But then he'd escaped, and he'd been ecstatic. He was finally going back to Earth, back _home._

But fate had other plans.

Now he was back in space, defending the universe while Sage stood on the sidelines. Despite how well she hid it, Shiro knew that sitting out of the majority of the action was killing her. While the paladins were fighting, she had to remain in the castle, praying that they'd come back alive or riding along as s sidekick trying to help in any way she could.

Shiro looked up at the sky as Sage dozed off in his lap like she often did as a child, restlessly waiting for help to arrive.

Finally, the castle appeared in the thick clouds, and Shiro felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He shook Sage's shoulder, coaxing her awake.

"The team's here," he grinned.


End file.
